You Were Only Waiting
by Flying-with-Broken-Wings-13
Summary: Kurt hasn't been happy for a long time. Even with his new boyfriend, great job, and fancy apartment, he can't seem to let his past go. Not his first love, nor the fear and pain of his old demons. There's only one person who can help him. Futurefic.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure how good this actually is. I'm just hoping it makes sense. I have slowly become obsessed with Klaine Futurefics. Please try to enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was proud to say that her life had turned out exactly as she'd planned. Six years after graduating from McKinley High, and she still wanted two things above all else. The first was to become a Broadway legend. The second was to marry Finn Hudson. On the eve of her first real Broadway performance, when Finn had finally gained the courage to ask Rachel to marry him, she decided then, when both of those dreams were finally within reach, her life was pretty damn perfect. There was just one thing missing. Kurt Hummel.<p>

Kurt Hummel had long since decided that Broadway wasn't his life long dream, despite the fact that singing had brought him many years of joy. He realized that fashion was always what he was best at. Though his career began with a rocky start, nearly four years after starting his internship at Versace, he had become an assistant to one of the head designers, and a good one at that. Kurt took pride in his work, which was saying something, considering he very rarely took pride in anything.

From the outside, Kurt's life could be considered pretty good. His job was stable, and he enjoyed doing it. His apartment was large, and eloquently designed. He'd done it himself, of course. Kurt would love to say that work and money were the only things he needed in his life to make him happy, and he did tell people that very often, but he was always lying.

He wasn't sure when his life started falling apart. He tried to avoid thinking about it, because he thought he knew the answer to that question. The empty feeling Kurt often had began just a few months before his Junior year of college, which also happened to be around the time he and Blaine Anderson went their separate ways. Though they'd had a clean break months earlier, both agreeing that after almost three years of dating, they should try seeing other people, it wasn't until the summer of their Sophomore year that Blaine had really messed up their relationship.

_"Kurt, we can't keep doing this," Blaine spoke one afternoon, as he and Kurt sat across from each other at the Lima Bean. His expression was soft, but his words sounded desperate._

_ "Keep doing what?" Kurt asked, a little shocked, though he knew this would be coming. _

_ "This," He gestured between them several times, and then sighed at the look of confusion on Kurt's face."Look Kurt, we're broken up. We have been for a while now. Haven't you realized that neither of us has even tried moving on?" _

_ Kurt knew Blaine was right. Neither of them had actually been in a relationship with another person. They'd each had a few dates here and there, but they hadn't moved on in the slightest. _

_ "Are you trying to say we can't be friends anymore?" Kurt didn't want to cry. Not here, in the middle of their coffee shop. The place where they'd said their first "I love you's". The place he and Blaine had so many good memories. _

_ "I don't know. I just know we can't keep hanging out like this," Blaine sighed and looked deeply __into Kurt's eyes. He could tell Kurt was trying to fight back tears, so Blaine decided they should leave the populated area._

_ "We should talk somewhere else."_

_ "Yeah, okay," Kurt mumbled, standing up slowly. His heart felt as heavy as the pressure in his eyes. He surprised himself by being able to speak._

_ They made their way to Blaine's small Ford Focus. Kurt refused to look at anything but his hands during the walk, and things didn't change as they got into the car. _

_ "Look, Kurt. I love you. I might always love you. But to really give this break thing a chance, we can't see each other every day. We can't go out on coffee dates, or sit in your house and watch a movie we both desperately wish we were ignoring!" Kurt's eyes darted to Blaine's for a second at his last words. Blaine had wanted to kiss Kurt just as bad as Kurt wanted to kiss him that night? _

_ "I'm not saying we can't still talk. I'm not saying we aren't going to be friends..." Blaine was trying so hard not to hurt Kurt. He didn't want to see the pain in his eyes. He couldn't take it. _

_ "You're just saying we can't spend time together?" Kurt hadn't meant for his voice to sound hurt and weak. He hoped Blaine would just ignore it. _

_ "If that's what it takes," Blaine told him,starting his car quickly. _

Kurt couldn't remember really talking to Blaine after that conversation. They'd chatted every couple of weeks, but never really opened up to each other. Eventually they did actually see other people. Kurt recalled Blaine having an attractive boyfriend the last time they spoke, a little over four years ago.

Kurt, of course, had his hand at a few relationships himself. None of them turned out particularly well for him, though. Kurt's current boyfriend was almost thirty and worked as a late night news reporter for channel four. He didn't usually like to date older men, but Patrick was kind to him, and they got along well together.

At that moment Kurt sat awake, waiting up for Patrick to arrive back to their apartment, when his phone suddenly rang. His first thought was _who in Gaga's name would be calling at this hour? _His second thought was, _Why am I awake at his hour?_

Kurt checked the caller ID quickly, and answered with a confused, "Rachel?"

"Kurt! Hi! I feel like we haven't talked in ages! I miss you? How have you been?"

"Rachel, why are you calling me so late? Is everything alright?" Kurt wasn't sure how to take this late night call from his once close friend Rachel Berry.

"Everything is fine. Listen, I don't know if Finn told you or not, but he proposed to me tonight!" Rachel sounded as though she might subside to tears at any moment and Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically before saying, "Yes, he mentioned to me a few weeks ago that he was going to. That news could have waited until tomorrow, Rach."

"I know. That's not really the reason I called," Rachel admitted sheepishly.

"What is the reason then?" Kurt was trying hard not to sound annoyed, but he'd never been able to hide his annoyance when it came to Rachel.

"Well, I'm doing my first real Broadway show tomorrow, as I'm sure you know." Oh, Kurt knew alright. When Rachel had gotten the part she hadn't wasted any time in informing all the old Glee kids of the news, Kurt being first to know.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's just, I've got an extra ticket. I was wondering if you would come and support me?" Rachel said this all very fast, but Kurt had no trouble understanding her.

"Rachel, I don't know..." Kurt told her, sounding very disgruntled.

"Come on, Kurt. You're the only other friend I have in the city besides Finn, but he doesn't rally count. Anyway, when was the last time you actually left the house to spend time with friends? We miss you Kurt. Not just me, but Finn, and Mercedes too. And probably everyone else from Glee."

"I suppose you've been talking to them about me?" Kurt asked, sounding both annoyed and intrigued.

"Not all of them." Rachel answered, a smile in her voice.

"Alright, I'll go. But if your performance isn't breathtakingly wonderful, I'll never forgive you for making me go," He told her, smiling at his phone.

"Kurt, you're amazing!I won't let you down, I swear! Thank you so much!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Alright, Rachel. It's late, Patrick will be home soon, I should go."

"Wait, Kurt, one more thing. What do you think about an April wedding?"

Kurt was taken aback. It was nearly December. An April wedding would leave very little time for Rachel to plan.

"Isn't that a bit soon?" Kurt asked, trying to avoid sounding skeptical.

"When you know you want something, you've got to reach out and take it. And you can't let it slide through your fingers." Rachel said the words with such passion that Kurt almost laughed.

"Well, with only five months of planning time, you're going to need a little help, aren't you?"

"Oh, Kurt! I was hoping you'd say that." Rachel exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright, Rach. Good night. I'll see you tomorrow. The show starts at eight, right?"

"Yes. Good night! See you then, Hun,"

Kurt hung up the phone and sighed. He supposed it would be nice to see an old friend again, though Kurt didn't usually like to socialize. Finn and Patrick were the exception to this rule, and his father and Carol, of course. Family was important, and well, Patrick needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Longer chapter. Yeah, so. Enjoy and again, I hope it makes sense, because I like to write late at night when I'm tired and out of it.**

* * *

><p>It had been over two years since Kurt had willingly left his apartment to spend time with anyone, really. Apart from family, and his boyfriend, Kurt really didn't have a social life. He had formed somewhat of a hatred for people after graduating college. His first real boyfriend after Blaine turned out to be, well, for lack of a better term, crazy. Despite the fact that Kurt managed to get out of the relationship after graduating, he still had some major trust issues. Practically anyone would after dating a head case like Scott.<p>

As Kurt stepped out of the front door of his apartment at ten past seven he couldn't help but ask himself, "Oh god, what am I doing?" He had half a mind to call Rachel and cancel on her all together, when he realized that she would most likely murder him if he caused her stress on her big day, so instead he called Finn.

"Hey, do you think you could meet me outside my apartment?" Kurt asked once Finn answered the phone. "You know how much I hate walking around the city."

"Yeah, man. I'm trying to get a cab now, actually. I'll be there soon." Finn could hear the panic in Kurt's words, and though he was already at Rachel's show, he knew it would be better to lie. Kurt wouldn't want him leaving the show just to pick him up, and Finn knew how much Kurt freaked out when he was in public. Especially at night. Alone.

"Thank you so much," Kurt exclaimed into the phone. He quickly ran back inside his apartment, locked the door, and sat patiently at the kitchen table. He prayed silently to the god he didn't believe in that the night went well. He specifically remembered the last time he was in a crowd. It involved him having a meltdown and refusing to leave the house for a week. Patrick never brought up going to another parade after that.

Twenty three minutes later Finn had pulled up in front of his apartment building and Kurt gingerly got sat down next to him.

"Hey, Finn!" Kurt said, sliding over to give his step-brother the best hug one could manage in a taxi.

"Kurt, what's going on man? How's Patrick?" Finn asked, sounding genuinely interested. Finn wasn't keen on the idea of his baby brother dating an older man, but he'd liked Patrick much more than that awful Scott guy, and was happy that Kurt was able to move on.

"Patrick is fine. He's been working a lot lately. He's thinking he might get a promotion soon," Though Kurt tried to sound excited, he was uncomfortable with the idea of Patrick working more. Kurt hated being alone in the apartment.

"That's great, dude! But what about you?" Finn asked the smaller man, looking concerned.

"What about me?"

"What's going on in your life. Patrick's cool in all, but I was really interested in how things were going for you?" Finn often found himself worrying about Kurt. The guy didn't really know how to take care of himself and after all the shit that went down with Scott, he was kind of a mess. Finn was surprised Kurt agreed to come at all tonight.

"Oh, well. Nothing has really been new with me. Work's busy, but as fulfilling as ever. I'm helping Rachel plan your wedding." Kurt told him, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Yeah, she mentioned something about that. Speaking of the wedding. Kurt, I'm sure you were already expecting this, but I was wondering if you'd be my best man? You're my brother an all, so it only seems fit. And to be honest, over the past few years you've kinda been my best friend too."

Kurt looked up at his brother of over seven years and felt tears fill his eyes. Kurt didn't expect the request at all, actually, and Finn's confession touched his heart more than he would ever be able to explain. Looking back, Kurt could hardly believe how much Finn had changed from when they were just sophomores in high school.

"Finn, I'd love to be your best man. More than anything." Kurt choked out the words, and than hugged Finn once more. When they broke the hug Finn smiled at him, his eyes full of joy, and if Kurt wasn't mistaken, tears.

"I love you, man."

"Finn, you're so gay," Kurt mumbled, laughing lightly at his step-brother's shocked and offended expression. "Oh, I love you too."

"You're the gay one..." Finn mumbled to himself, sounding disgruntled.

They spent the remainder of the cab ride in a comfortable silence, and then, after finally arriving to the show, with only five minutes to spare, took their seats very near the front row. Kurt couldn't remember every sitting up this close before, and found that he wasn't to bothered by the young woman sitting to his left.

After several hours of listening to Rachel Berry and many other talented voices belt out jaw-dropping notes Kurt found himself on his feet clapping harder than he'd ever clapped before. A specific moment popped into his head as he stood there, applauding Rachel. "She may be difficult, but she sure can sing!" No truer words had ever been said about the girl. Kurt smiled to himself before, after what seemed like hours, he and Finn started making their way out of the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, a shaking hand around Finns arm.

"Back stage. As the fiance and best friend of the star, we get to do that kind of stuff." Finn explained, walking through a door marked, "Stage crew only."

"Are you sure we're allowed to be back here?" Kurt whispered dramatically before a one Rachel Berry threw herself into Finn's arms. Kurt suddenly found himself wishing he'd brought flowers. A performance like the one Rachel just gave deserved them.

"Kurt! It's so great to see you!" Rachel told him, pulling him into an extremely tight hug. Kurt coughed a little and she loosened her grip immediately.

"You were wonderful, Rachel. Truly spectacular. The star performer," Kurt told her with much gusto. Rachel actually lit up at his words and hugged him even tighter than before.

"Oh thank you so, so much for coming and supporting me. I love you!"

"I love you too Rachel, but please let go. I can't breath." Kurt managed to say, despite the fact that his lungs were being crushed.

"So you both liked the show?" Rachel asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement. Finn nodded excitedly, and smiled brightly at her. The girl was far too happy to realize that Finn looked as if he'd just woken up from a long nap.

"I loved it." Kurt told her while she still had her arms rapped around Finn's waist. "I'd forgotten how great of a singer you are. I knew there was a reason I put up with you in high school."

"Oh, if there was a reason you didn't put up with me in high school it was because of my voice," Rachel teased. Kurt nodded, agreeing with her because he did in fact hate her for being a better performer than him.

"Well, lets go out and celebrate then!" Finn exclaimed, pulling Rachel to his side.

"Oh Finn, I couldn't" Kurt told the the other boy, his voice shaking.

"We're not going out to party or anything, Kurt. We're just going out to dinner." Rachel assured him, her eyes sympathetic.

"I really should be getting home, though. Patrick might be there. He might be worried." Kurt tried to explain. That wasn't the real reason he didn't want to stay out, though. Kurt tried his best to avoid having to admit his real reason.

"Come on, Kurt. If the roles were reversed I'd go out to a million dinners with you," Rachel told him, a frown perched on her lips. She was trying to keep a whine out of her voice, but it was proving to be difficult.

"Yeah, man. You can just call him." Finn interjected.

"Oh... Alright," Kurt said, pulling out his phone.

And after leaving Patrick a quick voice mail explaining where he was, and that he'd be home in no more than two hours, they were off to some little Italian restaurant Kurt had never heard of in his life.

"So Kurt, how have you been?" Rachel asked him after a kind looking waitress took their drink orders.

"Oh, you know. Just busy with work and stuff. Nothing really new, I guess. I'm helping Annabelle with a new summer line." Kurt said, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole thing. The truth was, that new clothing line was the best thing in Kurt's life at the time.

"Really? That's great! I'm so excited to see it. I'm sure with you working on it, it'll be to die for." Rachel gushed causing Kurt's cheeks to heat up.

"What about you guys? Getting engaged and all. That's such a huge deal!" Kurt quickly changed the subject, never liking to talk about himself for very long.

"Oh, we're really excited. You know we decided on an April wedding already, and well-"

"What?" Finn asked, looking at Rachel.

"We've decided on an April wedding." Rachel told him, looking slightly confused.

"When did that happen?" Finn's didn't sound angry, but Kurt could tell that he would get there soon. As soon as the initial shock wore off.

"Well, I've always wanted a spring wedding and I've always had a strong connection to the month April, so I just though..." Rachel trailed off, looking to Kurt for assistance.

"And I agreed with her. April weddings are all the rage this year." Kurt said, clapping his hands together.

"It's just a bit soon." Finn whispered to her sounding panicked.

"I didn't see the point in waiting and like I said, I've always wanted a spring wedding. Don't worry, Finn. Kurt and I can handle all the preparations and such. All you really need to do is decide on a best man."

"Which I've already done." Finn told her with a smile.

"What? Who? How can you make these kinds of plans without talking to me first?" Rachel almost hit him before Kurt reached over the table and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel, calm down."

"Yeah, I told Kurt I wanted him as my best man," Finn explained to her, giving Kurt a small smile. Rachel's expression softened and she looked over to Kurt.

"Oh, that's great!" Rachel half whispered, looking embarrassed about her mini freak out. She'd secretly hoped Finn would pick Kurt, and not Puckerman. That would have been awkward.

"When's our food getting here? I'm starving?" Finn asked after a long pause.

"I could definitely eat." Rachel said, staring longingly at the kitchens.

"Oh, speaking of food. Kurt, you'll never guess who I ran into the other day while I was at-" Finn was interrupted by a loud "OW!" from Kurt on the other side of the table. Both Rachel and Finn looked at him. Rachel apologetically, Finn confused.

"What was that for?" Kurt exclaimed, reaching under the table to rub his freshly kicked shin.

"It was meant for Finn." Rachel answered, sending a glare at her fiance.

"Me? Why were you trying to kick me?"

"Don't tell him about that, Finn." Rachel whispered a little too loudly. Kurt raised his eyebrow in suspicion and then look between Rachel and Finn expectantly.

"Who did you run into yesterday, Finn?" Kurt asked the tall man, speaking very slow to make certain that Finn wouldn't be able to avoid the question.

"No one important. You wouldn't really care," Rachel said, just a bit too cheerfully. Kurt rolled his eyes at her and then glared at Finn.

"Seriously, dude. I shouldn't have said anything," Finn mumbled, looking down at his drink.

"Well, you did. So one of you better just tell me. I will obviously care, or else Finn wouldn't have thought to mention it." Kurt didn't even bother trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Kurt, I really don't think we should tell you," Rachel urged.

"Rachel. Come on. What harm could it really do?"

"Alright, well. The other day when Finn was at the store he was walking through the fruit isle, I think it was?"

"No, Rach. I think it might have been the vegetable isle."

"Are you sure? I though you said you were looking at the oranges?"

"It doesn't matter what isle he was in!" Kurt almost yelled at the pair of them. For some reason, he really wanted to find out who Finn could have bumped into.

"Well, anyway. There I was, searching through the oranges, when all the sudden, I see Blaine." Finn finishes, both he and Rachel looking at Kurt carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, cliffhangerish thing. Big deal. I'll explain the whole Scott situation soon, of course. There will be much Klaine soon also, I swear. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt almost physically cringed at the sound of the name. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard it allowed, but it hurt just as much as it had when they'd just stopped speaking. He looked from Rachel to Finn in desperation, unable to speak, but craving to hear more about Blaine.

"Oh, really?" Kurt managed to say after much too long of a pause. Rachel reached out to touch his hand gently, but Kurt moved away quickly. "What, um, did you say anything to him?"

"We talked for a minute, I guess. He didn't really have time to chat," Finn explained, still looking intently at his baby brother.

"Oh, well. Is he-is he doing alright?" Kurt was trying way to hard to pretend he didn't care. He was well aware that Finn and Rachel could see right through him, but he though it best to try anyway.

"He seemed to be doing fine. He was mainly- I mean. Well, he mainly wanted to know how you were doing." At this, Kurt felt his heart rate speed up against his own will.

_Blaine actually wanted to know about me? _Kurt thought excitedly. _Of course he did. You were dating for three years. How would he not?_ The more rational part of Kurt's brain interjected.

"What did you tell him?" Kurt asked quickly, worrying that Finn said the wrong thing.

"I said that you had a good job and a nice boyfriend." Finn told him nonchalantly. "Don't worry, dude. It's not like I would say anything stupid and embarrassing."

"Yes you would," Kurt said knowingly. "Is that all you told him?"

"I'm pretty sure. After I mentioned Patrick he looked at his watch, mumbled something, and told me he had to go."

"I wonder what he was doing in New York. Last I heard he was living in New Jersey with some guy," Rachel inquired more to herself than to anyone else.

"It shouldn't really matter," Kurt said, suddenly wanting nothing more than to change the subject. He'd momentarily forgotten the last time Kurt had heard anything about Blaine. He couldn't help but let the memory flood back to him.

_Kurt sat against the wall, his head pounding, his face stained with tears. He could feel blood dripping down from his mouth and the small wound open on his hairline. He didn't move to clean it, though. He wasn't able to move at all, really. His shoulders shook with every sob and he could barely remember what he'd done to deserve being hurt _this _time. _

_ "Kurt, who's Blaine?" Scott asked him, his voice steady, but not exactly calm. _

_ "Huh? Why do you ask?" Kurt turned his head too see Scott holding an old, worn out box. It was filled with memories from high school. Memories of Blaine. Kurt jumped up from where he'd been sitting and stepped toward Scott. "Where did you find that?"_

_ "Kurt, I asked you who Blaine was!" Scott said again, more forcefully than before. _

_ "He's just this guy I dated in high school. It's not really a big deal." _

_ "If it's not a big deal," Scott started, venom in his voice, "Why did you keep this box full of, full of shit?" Before Kurt knew it, Scott had pulled out a small black book and began reading from random pages."'Dear Diary, today Blaine kissed me. He told me he felt like he'd been looking for me for forever. I've never been so in love.'" Scott mocked Kurt's voice as he read the entry. His anger was almost tangible._

_ "Please, I should have thrown it out years ago," Kurt mumbled, trying to keep the panic out of his voice._

_ "'Dear Diary, I didn't think it would ever happen,but Blaine told me he loved me. My boyfriend loves me, and I love him. I don't think I have ever felt so happy.'" Kurt could feel tears forming in his eyes and fought desperately to keep them away._

_ "What's the matter, Kurt? Do you miss him? Do you want Blaine back?" Scott moved toward him and Kurt did everything he could not to flinch._

_ "No, Scott. I love you." _

_ "No you don't! 'Dear Diary, I can't believe it. I gave myself to Blaine last night. We made love for the first time. I want to stay with him for the rest of my life.' Did it feel good when he fucked you? Do you wish, all those times that we're together, that it's him you're getting it from? Do you pretend he's shoving his-" _

_ "Please stop, I don't! I don't!" Kurt pleaded desperately. He heard his voice break and knew that he'd made a mistake. _

_ Scott made his way across the room so that he stood right in front of Kurt. He raise his hand and smacked Kurt hard in the face. Kurt stumbled and almost fell. He'd never seen so much hate in someone's eyes. _

_ "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kurt whispered, wishing to calm Scott. His words seemed to make Scott angrier, though._

_ "I'm sorry too. Sorry I ever gave you the chance to be with me. You're just a little slut." Scott grabbed Kurt's wrists as he spoke and pushed him against the wall forcefully. Kurt felt the back of his head slam hard against the wall. "You make me sick." _

_ Kurt could feel his whole body shaking and knew that Scott could to. With one last look at Kurt, Scott suddenly threw him aside, and stormed away. Kurt slammed his forehead against the night stand and blacked out for just a second. _

_ As he sat against the wall he tried to think of what he should do. The only thought that crossed his head was "Blaine". _Should I call Blaine? _He thought dully and before he knew it, he phone was in his palm and he was dialing the number. His vision was blurred by his own blood as he held the phone __up to his ear. _

_ "Hello, you've reached Blaine Anderson's voice mail. Sorry I can't pick up the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can!" Kurt smiled to himself as he listened to the enthusiastic voice recording that was Blaine's voicemail. _

_ "Oh, hi, Blaine. I shouldn't have called," Kurt mumbled into the phone. "I'll just hang up now,"_

_ "Kurt?" Blaine's voice was there, in the phone suddenly. Kurt's heart raced. "Kurt, it's almost twelve o'clock at night. I've got work in the morning. Are you alright? Why are you calling?" _

_ Kurt hung up the phone quickly. _I can't let Blaine know,_ he thought to himself determinedly._

Blaine had never called Kurt back after that, for some reason or another. Looking back Kurt decided that he'd probably sounded pretty drunk over the voicemail. His head wound had made him pretty dizzy.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked, looking concerned. Kurt looked at her and than realized he'd been rubbing at the faded scar on his hairline.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really tired, though," Kurt told her, taking a bite of his salad that had finally arrived.

"Alright," Rachel said, though her and Finn exchanged worried glances and began whispering to each other. Kurt caught random words like, "I knew." and "Shouldn't" and "Blaine", but he didn't really care what they were saying about him. Kurt had just realized something and wanted answers.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Rachel, how did you know Blaine lived in New Jersey? I didn't even know that?"

"What?" Rachel asked, looking up at him like a deer caught in the head lights. "Oh, well. Up until a few years ago we kind of stayedintouch." She mumbled the last part so that it was almost inaudible, but Kurt knew exactly what she said.

"You-you stayed in touch?" Kurt said, sounding almost as shocked as he looked. He'd never once heard Rachel speak about Blaine since they broke up.

"Well, we all lived here. You, Blaine, and I. We all went to the same school, for God's sake. When you two stopped talking, well, I didn't want to lose either of you as friends."

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"I thought you'd be angry. You were so upset about the break up, and that he didn't think you guys should talk anymore. I didn't want to make you even more upset," Rachel explained, looking really distraught about the whole situations. She obviously never thought their friendship would ever come up in conversation.

"When did you stop talking?" Kurt asked, looking from Finn, who seemed to be studying his spaghetti intently, to Rachel, who met his gaze with his same force.

"I guess a little over a year ago. We were both really busy with our own lives and he was living in New Jersey and such. And he wasn't as worried about you anymore."

"What?" Kurt's mouth fell open, unable to hide his shock.

"Yeah, I feel like the only reason he really wanted to keep in touch with me was so that I would give him weekly updates on your life." Rachel said with a sigh, and Kurt pretended that he wasn't extremely perplexed by this new information.

"You didn't tell him about Scott, did you?" Kurt found himself asking, against his better judgment. At this question Finn snapped his head up to meet Kurt's eyes. Though neither Finn nor Rachel knew exactly how bad Scott was to Kurt, they had a vague idea.

"He knew you were seeing someone, but no, I didn't give him the details," Rachel said, her eyes studying Kurt's face.

"Blaine would have killed Scott if he knew. I almost did," Finn said suddenly.

"Blaine and I weren't talking. He wouldn't have done anything," Kurt whispered, though he wasn't sure he believed himself.

"No, man. The guy would have been dead. Blaine lived in the same city as the guy. Imagine if me and Burt were just twenty minutes away when that all went down. We love you just as much as Blaine did," Finn said, looking in the eyes. His expression was so serious, it almost scared Kurt.

"Finn, nothing went down with Scott. There's no reason for you, my dad, Blaine, or anyone else to want to kill him," Kurt urged, lying to Finn and himself.

"Did I ever tell you how pretty that scar is?" Finn said curtly, pointing to Kurt's forehead.

"Look, let's just drop this. We're just gonna get into that huge argument again," Kurt said quickly, pushing the subject as far away from his brain as humanly possible.

"I don't know what he wanted to hear," Rachel said suddenly, and Kurt thought for a moment that she was still talking about Scott until she added, "Blaine, I mean. When we were still talking."

"I would have done the same thing. It's hard to be best friends with someone, and then lose all contact with them," Finn said, still looking angry from the previous conversation.

"I did it," Kurt said coldly, feeling suddenly angry that Blaine had that advantage and he didn't. When Kurt had absolutely no idea what Blaine had been doing since he'd left college.

"He did it for you, I think, in some weird way. Broke it off, that is to say. So that you could really experience life," Rachel explained softly.

"Damn good that brought me," Kurt mumbled through gritted teeth, and Finn silently agreed with him. If he and Blaine had stayed together than Kurt would have never gotten with Scott.

"Hey, Kurt. You're happier now, aren't you? You're happy with Patrick?" Rachel leaned in close to Kurt and took his hand as she asked, and Kurt knew he had to lie.

"I don't think anyone's ever made me happier." He knew it was convincing because Finn and Rachel both smiled at each other, and began whispering again. Neither of them seemed to notice the empty look in Kurt's eyes. He doubted anyone could ever make him as happy as he was in high school, whether that be because he was with Blaine, or because it was a time before Scott, was undetermined.

They rapped up their dinner and Rachel and Finn offered to share a cab home with Kurt, which Kurt generously accepted, and it wasn't until around one in the morning when Kurt finally stepped foot in his beautiful, empty apartment, that he really thought about his night, and what he'd found out.

_Blaine still thinks about me._ Kurt smiled despite himself and than quickly looked down, as if someone were around and would be able to tell what he'd be thinking of. _It doesn't matter what Blaine think,_ Kurt told himself sternly as he made his way to the bathroom to start his facial routine. _He's just someone from the past._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really happy with this chapter. Still not much Klaine, sorry. But there's abuse, which is always fun. And more big brother Finn and KurtRachel friendship. All the things that make a fanfiction worth reading. I feel like Mercedes really needs to be in here somewhere so if she shows up for no reason don't act too surprised. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Several months had passed since that night Finn mentioned running into Blaine and everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Well, as normal as any man's life could be when he's planning Rachel Berry's wedding. It was late January when Rachel and Kurt were both finally free and willing to actually do some dress shopping. They had to first and foremost decide on bridesmaids dresses, both of them much too terrified to look at any wedding dressed at the current moment. Mercedes was Rachel Maid of Honor and all the other Glee girls where Brides Maids. Kurt, of course, talked them into it.

"I want them to be a soft pink color," Rachel had told him, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Pink always did look lovely on Mercedes," Kurt responded, sounding bored. So far the only plans Rachel had been included in had to do with colors.

Rachel and Kurt were searching the town for the perfect dress, going through every possible clothing store that Kurt found to be "acceptable" when she suddenly got an idea. There was nothing Kurt enjoyed more than shopping. If she were to, maybe, ask him an uncomfortable question, it would be best asked when he was in a good mood. She smiled at how clever she was and looked over at Kurt expectantly.

"What? You don't like the store?" Kurt said, looking around, a dreamlike expression on his smooth face.

"No, no. It's not that," Rachel assured him, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Clearly it wasn't working because Kurt's expression changed immediately to suspicion."

"Then what?"

"Well, I was just thinking. The wedding invitations should be back from the printers any day now, which means they are going to be mailed in the next week so-"

"Rachel, if you tell me you're having second thoughts I might kill you," Kurt snapped, his eyes wide with fear and annoyance. He'd been working rather diligently on all of her wedding plans. It was driving Patrick mad how busy Kurt always was.

"No! I was actually going to ask if it would upset you if I were to, you know, inviteBlainetothewedding."

Kurt stared at her for just a moment too long before answering, "Yeah, I mean, no. Why would I care?" Rachel looked at him in speculation for a second and then let out a sigh.

"It's going to bother you, isn't it?"

"Of course not! Seriously, why would it?" Kurt asked the question as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Kurt, you know why. It sucks seeing ex's in general. And you and Blaine just have so much history. He was your first love," Rachel didn't want Kurt to say no, of course, but she also didn't want him to feel at all uncomfortable during the wedding. He was planning it after all. That meant that if Kurt didn't want Blaine at the wedding there would be no Blaine.

"Rachel, it's fine. I mean, it might actually be nice to see him again, you know?"

"Really?" Rachel asked, sounding less than convinced.

"Really," Kurt confirmed, sure to give Rachel the brightest smile he could muster. Sometimes a smile was all it took to convince Rachel Berry of something. Finn had told him that once.

"Great! That's really good to hear." Rachel wrapped her arms quickly around Kurt's neck and he found that this was one of those moments, because in all honesty, seeing Blaine Anderson was one of the last things he wanted to do.

_"It's kind of weird..." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's ear softly. They were curled around each other on the basement floor. Moulin Rouge was playing in the background and a silent tear was rolling down Kurt's cheek. _

_ "What is?" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend, not taking his eyes off the screen. The ending, though sad, had always been Kurt's favorite part._

_ "When you cry. You just look so beautiful." Kurt dared to take his eyes off the screen to look up at Blaine, unsure how to take his words. Blaine let out a soft chuckle before explaining. _

_ "Normally people just look so pathetic when they cry. With their faces all scrunched up and their eyes red. But you just... You remind me of an angel." Blaine could no longer meet Kurt's gaze, suddenly afraid his words sounded stupid. Before he knew it though, Kurt's lips were on his. This kiss took him by surprise, but that didn't keep Blaine from responding with the same amount of gusto his boyfriend had. _

_ Kurt had never kissed him quite like that before and Blaine felt slightly dizzy, but whether that be from the intensity of the kiss or the lack of oxygen to his brain he would never know. It was Kurt who finally broke the kiss to speak to Blaine for a minute._

_ "Thank you," He said, fresh tears in his eyes, which were slightly more blue on that day. Blaine's favorite shade of blue, to be exact. _

_ "For what?" Blaine asked, kissing the soft spot below Kurt's ear. He let out a soft moan before answering._

_ "For loving me." Blaine pause and then smiled at Kurt. A smile that, had he been standing, would have made Kurt's knees buckle. _

_ "Thank you for letting me love you," He slowly whispered in Kurt's ear, wanting to be even closer to the boy that was already laying in his arms. Neither of them could say how long they'd stayed like that before Finn came barging down telling them to get a room. As far as Kurt was concerned he would have been quite content if they'd stayed like that forever._

Kurt felt his shoulders shake at the memory and hoped Rachel wouldn't notice. He felt like an idiot for just a moment, letting a guy like that slip through his fingers. _He broke your heart,_ Kurt told himself slowly, attempting to break easily. Somehow that fact was easy to forget at times.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Klaine was in the chapter finally and I had fun writing it. Sorry it's kind of short. I'm half asleep typing it so I'm not even sure if it turned out okay. If it didn't I'll go back and fix it in the morning, obviously. Mercedes is almost definitely showing up in the next chapter along with a mystery Glee member. How exciting. Review maybe? It might help me write.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

** Side note- Sorry this story jumps around in time a lot. I could write in the details of Kurt's very boring life for you, but I'm pretty sure you don't want them. So I'm trying to fit in as much Klaine as possible, because I'm certain that's why you're reading this. I'm writing the fifth chapter and Blaine hasn't even been formally introduced into the story yet, for god's sake. But if you want me to fill you in I will. Kurt works (more than his needs to), sleeps (less than usual), eats (mainly out of stress), and plans Rachel's wedding (against his better judgment). Throw in a couple dates with Patrick, his boyfriend (I hope you didn't forget about him, 'cause he's important later!), and you have Kurt's life up until this point.**

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't remember ever stepping foot inside a bar before. When he'd turned twenty-one he'd still been with Scott, and Scott didn't generally let Kurt around other men. Especially not the drunk kind. After they'd broken up Kurt didn't really have an interest in hitting the bar scene. Kurt actually didn't have an interest in leaving his apartment at all after they'd broken up. He found his home to be decidedly less disturbing and dangerous.<p>

With only four days left until Finn and Rachel's wedding, though, Kurt found himself on edge. _Rachel will murder me if anything goes wrong,_ Kurt thought to himself anxiously. Though it went against everything Kurt had once held true, he decided that in order to hold onto what little sanity he had left, he would need to leave his apartment.

Several months ago, Kurt would have had a panic attack at the simple idea of leaving his living room and traveling through New York alone, at night, looking for a good time. Lately, though, he'd been far too busy to even think about worrying about how dangerous the city was. In fact he'd made it out of his apartment, walked down three flights of stairs, and almost made contact with the sidewalk before panic had set in.

_What if I get mugged? What if someone attacks me? I could ruin my new shoes, _he thought dramatically. He was just about to turn around when he spotted it. Right down the street, he saw an interesting looking pub. Kurt had always liked the idea of a pub, and thought the building look sort of homey. It certainly did not appear dangerous. The large green sign red the words "Murphy's Pub" and it didn't seem to be very populated. Before he could talk himself out of it, he quickly crossed the street, walked down the sidewalk, and opened the Pub's door.

The smell of smoke and alcohol hung in the air, but definitely wasn't as strong as he'd expected. No one in the bar looked particularly unfriendly and the bartender wasn't large or frightening at all. So far almost everything Kurt had seen, read, or heard about bars was proving to be false. He smiled as he sat cautiously down on a bar-stool.

"Can I have, um, I don't know. What would you recommend?" Kurt asked, looking at the bartender hopefully. He just laughed and began mixing various things together.

"Don't get out much, do you kid?"

"I'm not a big drinker, no," Kurt mumbled, embarrassed. _What am I doing here? _He couldn't even remember what had tempted him to go out in the first place.

"Here you go, kid. It's a virgin," The bartender told Kurt, sliding the drink towards him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt asked, looking slightly taken aback. He vaguely recalled hearing that term somewhere, but couldn't remember what it meant when referring to drinks.

"It means there's no alcohol in it. It's a Virgin Mary." The bartender explained, laughing softly. "You don't look the type that can handle their alcohol."

"Oh, right, thanks," Kurt said, picking up his drink, paying the bartender, and moving towards a deserted booth in the back of the pub. He tried to sip his drink while walking, but managing the two tasks at once wasn't easy for Kurt and he ran straight into someone's face. They both fell over with loud, "Ows!"

"I'm so sorry!" said a voice. A familiar voice.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It was my fault," Kurt assured the man, picking himself up off the floor.

"I should buy you another dr-" Kurt was smoothing out his shirt and his hair simultaneously when he looked up and met caramel brown eyes. The most beautiful shade of brown he'd ever seen. Even after all that time.

"Kurt?" Exclaimed the man, shock wide in his eyes.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" As if he needed to ask. He'd never forget that voice, or his face, or those eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I can't even believe..." Blaine trailed off, not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

"It's been a while," Kurt agreed, looking anywhere but Blaine.

"Sit down, I'll buy you a drink. We should catch up."

"You don't have to buy me a drink!" Kurt tried to say, but Blaine was already halfway to the bar. _ Oh my god. This can't even be happening, _Kurt thought to himself. _Blaine Anderson isn't buying me a drink. _But he was, and he wanted to "catch up" with Kurt. Kurt slid awkwardly into the booth feeling both self-conscious and sick to his stomach.

"Hey." Blaine said as he returned, taking the seat opposite Kurt. He handed Kurt a beer and smiled politely. Kurt was aware of how much Blaine was looking at him and found himself absentmindedly fixing his hair. Blaine laughed a little and Kurt suddenly stopped and met the other man's eyes.

"You still care about your hair a lot..." Blaine explained with his usual bright smile, something Kurt wasn't sure he could handle at that moment.

"Some things never change," Kurt said and Blaine nodded simply.

"You haven't," Blaine told him abruptly. "Well, I mean, you might have, but you still look the same..."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle softly at Blaine's word vomit that had somehow broken the ice for them.

"You look different. You stopped using so much product in your hair," Kurt noted, giving Blaine a quick smile.

"Yeah, well. I decided the prep-school look isn't as cool as it used to be," Blaine winked at him and Kurt's heart started racing.

"You're wearing your glasses too."

"I think they make me look smarter, don't you?" Blaine asked innocently, and Kurt nodded slowly. He'd never admit it to anyone, but glasses were kind of his weakness. Blaine found that out when they were teenagers, and he'd used to very much to his advantage. Other than his hair, and glassed, Kurt observed that Blaine didn't look much different either. His jaw had a little more stubble, and he'd changed his style a bit, but other than that he was the same.

"So, what are you doing back in New York?" Kurt asked, trying to make normal conversation as they both took sips of their drinks.

"Oh, wow. I didn't even think you knew I left. Blaine laughed, but sounded genuinely surprised.

"Ah, well. Rachel mentioned it a bit ago," Kurt said sheepishly. For some reason, he didn't want to admit that Blaine had actually come up in conversation.

"Still in contact with Rachel, eh?"

Kurt gave him an amused look and then answered, "Yes, well, it's hard not to be in contact with someone who's marrying your step-brother."

"Oh, right," Blaine said, smacking himself on his forehead. "It's easy to forget you guys are actually related. You're so different." Kurt could see a slight blush on his cheek and almost giggled.

"Anyway," Blaine continued, "I was living in New Jersey for a while, which I'm assuming you knew. I had a pretty nice job there, I guess. I had my own music store that was doing fairly well. Then, a few months back I got offered this job to work for a record company, mixing music and such. I didn't really want to move, but the job was too great to pass up."

"That sounds really great!" Kurt exclaimed, though something in his chest felt tight. He always thought Blaine should be the one making the music, not recording it.

"Yeah, I still work on my own stuff from time to time, but I like the mechanics of it too, you know?" Blaine explained, as if reading Kurt's mind. "How about you, though? What have you been up to?"

"Oh, well, I've been pretty busy lately, I guess. I've been helping my boss develop a new spring line. I work for a fashion firm, obviously. On top of that I've been planing Rachel's wedding, which has proved to be an extremely difficult task," Kurt tried to tell Blaine all of this casually, but the way Blaine's face lit up as he spoke had Kurt speaking much faster than intended.

"You must be having the time of your life. Doing two of your favorite things at once."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? No, I was actually verging on a panic attack before I left my apartment. I don't usually go out, but I needed to clear my head," Kurt didn't know why he was telling Blaine all of this, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Rachel does seem kind of hard to work with," Blaine said, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Oh you have no idea. And my boss isn't much better," Kurt sighed, rubbing his head. His fingers pasted over the scar on his forehead and he hoped Blaine wouldn't see it. Kurt was very self-continuous of it.

"So can I venture to say that you planned this whole wedding on your own?" Blaine asked, sounding far too amused by Kurt's mini rant.

"Actually Rachel did suggest all of the colors we're using," Kurt told him dryly. "Other than that, yes. I did everything by myself."

"You definitely haven't changed much over the years," Blaine sounded pleased by this, but Kurt was just confused. What was Blaine playing at exactly?

"That's good, I take it?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself.

"Well, yeah. I guess. I just- Change has never been a friend of mine," Blaine tried to explain himself without coming off as weird or stupid.

"I can relate to that." Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd ever had something good come out of changing his routine. Then he realized that seeing Blaine again tonight was the result of a change he'd made in his lifestyle. This was good, right?

Kurt found it was progressively getting easier to talk to Blaine as the time passed. This may have been because Blaine kept buying them drinks though. Whatever the reason way, Kurt slowly began learning more and more about the man he hadn't spoken to in over four years. They were slipping into their old selves, and somehow they were able to interact as if they'd never left each other. Though, as previously stated, this was most likely because they were both slowly becoming more intoxicated.

"I've really missed you, Kurt," Blaine whispered to Kurt, causing his heart to beat faster and his stomach to twist into knots. His head was spinning and he wasn't sure what to think about Blaine's words.

"I missed you too," Kurt mumbled, hoping his words were coherent. He didn't even remember drinking that much, but he was almost positive he was drunk.

"Truth be told, I don't even really remember why we broke up," Blaine said, his eyes staring into Kurt for just a second. Kurt saw the shame in the other man's carmel eyes and felt nothing but regret.

"You needed space," Kurt told him bitterly, without really meaning to do so. Perhaps Kurt was a mean drunk. He didn't really know.

"You and I... We were together a lot, you know? And there were so many other people. And I'd only ever been with you. I had to make sure you were who I wanted," Blaine's speech was almost impossible to understand, and Kurt didn't know how to respond to such a think.

"You got your space," Kurt whispered, feeling his eyes fill with tears. He fought them back quickly and sighed. He could believe he was having that conversation with Blaine. Especially considering they were both extremely drunk.

"I didn't need it. Without you to fill my space I was empty and alone," Blaine told him, and then suddenly let out a laugh. "That sounded kind of wrong."

Kurt rolled his eyes, unable to believe Blaine was still able to crack jokes like that. Perhaps neither of them had changed all that much in there time apart. Kurt liked that.

"Blaine, you're drunk, I'm drunk. Lets save this conversation for a more sober time," Kurt said, still trying not to cry. He hadn't even realized just how much he wanted Blaine until he was there, sitting in front of him, completely wasted.

Blaine reached his hand over the table to take Kurt's, and got a quick glimpse of his watch.

"Oh, shit. It's really late," Blaine exclaimed, quickly taking his hand off Kurt's. Kurt let out a sigh, wishing desperately that Blaine hadn't just let go of him.

"What's the time?" Kurt asked. His "s" had even more of a lisp on it than usual.

"It's almost one," Blaine told him, standing up. He stumbled a little and grabbed the table for support.

"Oh, wow. When did that happen?"

"Time flies when you're having fun," Blaine reached his hand out for Kurt to grab and than helped him up. Kurt was trying extra hard not to lose his balance, but ended up tripping over on Blaine anyway. Lucky for both of them, Blaine was still able to hold Kurt up, or they would have definitely fallen to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, still holding Kurt close. He could smell the alcohol on Blaine's breath and wondered suddenly if his breath smelled the same.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... Haven't really dank in a while," Kurt explained, pulling himself away from Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine walked out into the cold night air together and Kurt found himself terrified. He was standing in front of a bar in the middle of the night... In New York. He began shaking violently and Blane grabbed his arm softly, his eyes searching Kurt's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just cold and a little scared. I don't like being on the streets this late," Kurt explained, and Blaine smiled at him.

"We can share a cab. Where do you live?" Blaine asked, managing the sentence without slurring his words.

"Oh, just down the street," Kurt said offhandedly.

"Well, then how about I just walk you there?" Blaine didn't let go of him as they crossed the street and started walking down toward Kurt's apartment building. Kurt supposed that he should have been panicking, but found it increasingly difficult when someone like Blaine was holding onto you.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna be honest and tell you that I have no clue if this is coherent. I'm practically writing this while I'm asleep. I hope it made sense and if it doesn't, well I'm going to be looking it over tomorrow and fixing it if I need to. Blaine is so great, I love writing him and reading about him. Review maybe? More Klaine to come, and of course, a wedding! (I still haven't put Mercedes in, I know. I should die) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A little view into Blaine's life in this chapter. Like I said, I love writing and reading his character. I thought we could see what he's been up to since he moved back to New York and after typing and erasing about one hundred times I think I've finally gotten my writing grove back. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. Much love.**

Blaine Anderson's life was anything but normal. In the past few months he'd been hired at one of New York's largest record companies, something he couldn't help but be proud of, but lately his job seemed to be more trouble than it was worth. Why hadn't he ever realized how truly awful musicians could be, talent wise, and personality wise? And on top of having to sit through the torture of recording three people he was slowly beginning to hate, the only other person working in the building that he was even remotely close with happened to be madly in love with him. All would be well if said person wasn't female.

It wasn't that Blaine hadn't had to turn down girls before, because he had. But usually they were strangers, or far too annoying to even bother trying to avoid hurting their feelings. Emily was different. She worked as the receptionist at the front desk. Her job mainly consisted of buzzing people in and out of the building and occasionally taking phone calls from future clients, though it seemed her favorite thing to do was bring Blaine coffee every morning.

"You don't have to keep doing that," Blaine told her one morning when he saw her sitting there, one cup of coffee in her hand, another sitting on the counter in front of her, just waiting for him to take it. She smiled at him softly, and he returned it hesitantly.

"Oh, I know. You just love coffee so much... I like to see your face light up when you take that first drink," Emily's eyes dazed over slightly as she spoke and he suddenly felt very guilty.

"I'm sure other people in the building like coffee too, you know," Blaine hinted, trying to sound casual. Emily let out a laugh and he sighed dramatically.

"Is everything okay?" Emily's voice held a fair amount of panic in it, and Blaine felt like then was as good a time as any to set her straight. He rather liked Emily, and didn't want to hurt her, but the girl crush she had on him was beginning to be far to much to handle.  
>"Look, Emily, you've been sending me... Signals for a while now and I'm sorry but-"<p>

"Am I really that obvious?" Emily cut across him, her eyes downcast. Blaine saw a slight blush on her cheeks and instantly regretted even bringing up the subject.

"No, I'm just- Sometimes I am good at picking these things up. Usually when I don't need to be," Blaine added quietly, remembering how blind he'd been when Kurt had a crush on him when they were much younger.

"Oh gosh, I'm so embarrassed," Emily mumbled into her hands.

"No, don't be!" Blaine told her, pulling her hand away from her face gently. She was glowing a deep red and looked as though she was about to die. "I think you're a really great, nice, funny person, Emily. I'm flattered that someone like you would have feelings for me,"

"Wait, so I'm not a complete idiot for thinking you'd like me back?" Emily asked hopefully, looking up at Blaine for a minute. If he had any brain at all, he would have told her yes, she was actually an idiot for thinking Blaine could ever like her back because he was, in fact, gay. But apparently he didn't have a brain.

"No, of course not! You're not an idiot at all!" Blaine said, cupping her hands in his. He smiled one of his stunning smiles at him, and was glad to see that Emily didn't look upset any longer.

"Thanks Blaine, I'm really glad you feel that way. Do you maybe want to go out and get drinks later tonight?" Emily asked him a little too quickly.

"I get off at eight. A night out would really help keep my mind off of Ashley Quarter," Blaine said with a wink. _Perhaps letting people down isn't as bad as I thought._

"She really is awful, isn't she?" Emily giggled, a bright smile on her face. Blaine had never actually seen her look so happy.

"You have no idea," Blaine said as he made his way, coffee in hand, to the back room. He had a long day ahead of him, but he'd at least had something to look forward to for once. He couldn't remember the last time he'd went out for drinks with a friend.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Blaine asked, walking up to Emily's desk at eight o'clock sharp. Sometime during the day she'd found the time to reply her eyeliner so that it gave her a sexier, darker look. She had also put on lipstick. A deep red shade that didn't fit her skin tone particularly well. He wondered if he knew this because he was gay, or because he dated Kurt for so long, and decided it was a little bit of both.<p>

"Yeah, hang on. I'm just gonna reply my lipstick," Emily told him, searching through her purse.

"May I make a suggestion? Perhaps you should go with something a little softer. You've got a lighter complexion than most and a nice lavender pink might suit you better," Blaine almost laughed at the look of shock on her face.

"Right, I think I have something like that in here," Emily began looking though her purse once more, her face still twisted up in confusion.

"One of my exes knew a lot about his kind of stuff. I guess it never really rubbed off," Blaine explained, and she nodded as if she finally understood.

"Oh, okay. Here we go!" She exclaimed pulling the lipstick out of her bag. "Excuse me a moment."

Blaine waited patiently for a moment as Emily was in the restroom. He wondered if Emily was hoping to pick up a man when they were out. It would explain why she cared so much about her make-up. She chose the right person to pick up men with. Blaine would easily find her someone. He was oddly good at judging straight men, though to him they were all disturbingly similar.

"Alright, let's get going!"

The night was young, as were the two people trying to enjoy it. Emily had told Blaine about a small bar a couple miles away from the studio and Blaine thought it sounded quaint.

"There aren't too many people there, so it won't be too hard to just hang out," She told him simply as the got out of the cab.

"The men there are nice?" Blaine asked hopefully, more for Emily's case than his own. He wasn't really looking for a relationship at the time. Not when he could barely handle work.

"I suppose so. I've never really been bothered in there," Emily sounded confused but Blaine didn't understand why, though when Emily took his hand as they walked into the bar he started to get an idea.

"I'm really glad that you agreed to come out with me tonight. I was worried you were going to blow me off," Emily snuggled in closer to Blaine, and he mentally slapped himself in the face. _I never actually explained to Emily that I didn't feel the same way, did I? _Blaine asked himself angrily. _She thinks this is a date._

"Emily, I fee like you should know something," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"What is it?"

"Well, um..." Blaine didn't quite no how to tell her without causing a scene. She just stared at him for a moment while he stuttered over his words.

"You can tell me," Emily encouraged, nodding and smiling at him. She wasn't really helping him all that much.

"It's just... I'm gay," He finally said, looking into her eyes so that she knew he was serious.

"I'm sorry, what?" Emily almost yelled.

"I have a, uh, sexual attraction to men."

"I know what gay means, Blaine. I'm not that stupid. I meant, what are you doing out with me then?" Emily looked far too angry for Blaine's liking and he began looking around anxiously. Thankfully no one in the bar was paying too much attention to them.

"I didn't know it was a date. I thought you meant go out as friends or something. I guess I didn't make that clear." Blaine could not believe how clueless he'd been, as always. Every time someone was interested in him he made some kind of mistake. He wondered for a moment how he ever managed to date anyone.

"No, you didn't," Emily whispered, her anger fading quickly to sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. How can I make it up to you?" Blaine sounded slightly desperate but he didn't even care at the moment. Emily was his only friend, and he didn't really want to lose her yet.

"Well, you can start by getting me a drink." She began walking towards a booth and Blaine made his way to the bar.

"Can I get two beers?" Blaine asked the bartender quickly, trying to relax.

"Sure kid. Everything alright with the lady?" Blaine noted that the bartender sounded genuinely concerned and decided he liked the man.

"Never tell a girl you're gay in the middle of a date," Blaine advised the bartender and the man let out a howl of a laugh.

"You don't get out much, do you kid?"

"I don't usually date women, no," Blaine answered with a smile.

Blaine sighed as he sat down across from Emily. He handed her one of the beers and said, "Are we going to be okay?"

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed. You're the first nice guy I've talked to in a long time," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "It figures you're gay."

"To be fair, it's not really my fault," Blaine told her jokingly, and she tried not to smile. "You date a lot of jerks then?"

"More than you can imagine," Emily said, trying not to sound too pathetic.

"Yeah, well, me too," Blaine hadn't spoken to anyone about his dating life in a long time. The only people he was really in contact with besides his colleagues were his parents, and they didn't particularly like hearing about the random men he would fuck on occasion.

"Really? There is no possible way your dating life could be worse than mine," Emily challenged.

"Lets see, I dated a guy from the end of my junior year in high school until the middle of sophomore year in college, broke up with him over coffee, even though I was still in love with him, and then told him we could be friends anymore. After that I went for a rebound guy who liked to screw around with three other guys on the side. Add on about five other guys who were using me for various other reasons, one of which was trying to get back at his wife, and then about ten one night stands, and you have my dating life." Blaine let out a breath and met Emily's eyes. She was shaking her head slowly.

"That's nothing. My first real boyfriend get me addicted to drugs, and the second got me pregnant," Emily told him, thought her voice lacked sorrow.

"You're lying," Blaine said simply.

"No, I promise I'm not. I got clean once I got pregnant with my daughter."

"I don't believe you," Blaine told her, but even as he did so he could tell he was telling the truth.

"I swear, it happened. Her name is Rebecca." Blaine couldn't believe he'd never known this before. He decided he wanted to get to know Emily way more.

"Well, you win. Hands down," Blaine told her seriously. Compared to her life, Blaine's didn't seem so bad.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing," Emily said with a laugh. "So this guy from high school. He was the one that got away?"

"Huh?" Blaine almost chocked on his beer.

"The guy you were talking about. Is he the one that got away?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Blaine told her, looking surprised and confused.

"Everyone has that special person that they always thought they were meant to be with. I certainly do. Tell me about him," Emily seemed incredibly interested in Blaine's whole life story, and who was Blaine to pass up a chance to talk about Kurt.

"He was the most amazing person I'd ever met. He's still is. He cared so much, you know? His father told me once that he got it from his mother, but if there was one thing about Burt Hummel that really stood out, it was how much he cared for his son. They were more alike then they thought. I was the only one who ever really saw it, though," Blaine felt his heart drop farther into his stomach with every word.

"You're still in love with him, then?" Emily asked suddenly. Blaine thought for a moment before answering.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"The way your face lights up when you talk about him. You rarely see that," Emily explained. "So, what happened?"

"We grew apart, I guess."

_"It's so nice to be back here," Kurt whispered to Blaine as they stood in a very long line of people. It was winter break of their Sophomore year in college and once again they found themselves in the Lima Bean waiting to order. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine seemed extremely distracted. "Is everything okay?"_

_ "Huh?" Blaine asked, looking up. His eyes had dark bags under them and his skin was pale. __Kurt immediately felt worried._

_ "I asked if everything was okay. You've seemed really distant today." _

_ "Oh, I'm fine. I didn't really sleep well last night," Blaine muttered, avoiding Kurt's gaze. The truth was, Blaine wasn't fine at all. He couldn't stand what he was about to do. _

_ "Alright," Kurt said, though he didn't sound convinced. "Can I have a medium drip and a non-fat mocha?" _

_ As they sat down Blaine felt his insides churn and was sure he was going to be sick. He loved Kurt more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life, but the more Kurt planned out their future, the more terrified Blaine got. He wanted to get married, have kids, do normal stuff like that when he was older, and he was sure he wanted to do those things with Kurt, so why did he feel so trapped?_

_ "Are you sure you're alright?" Kurt asked once more, unable to hold himself back."It's just, you look a little green."_

_ "Kurt, I can't do this," Blaine whispered the words, tears already forming in his eyes._

_ "Can't do what, Blaine?" Kurt was suddenly there, taking Blaine's hand, trying to comfort the man who was about to rip out his heart. _

_ "Be with you," The words hit Kurt and Blaine equally as hard. Blaine hadn't even really meant to say them, and as soon as they escaped his lips he wanted to take them back. _

_ "W-why?" Kurt asked after a minute, his mouth was still open in shock. Blaine cursed himself silently. _

_ "I just, I love you so much, but I need time to think. I don't have time to think ever. Or breath," Blaine mumbled the last bit hoping Kurt wouldn't hear. He did._

_ "So I'm suffocating you?" Kurt hadn't meant to say the words so loud, but he really couldn't help it. He'd never been broken up with before, so he didn't really know how to act. _

_ "No, Kurt, no. Don't be silly. I just want to have a little bit of space. Just for a couple of months. It'll just be a break, alright?" Blaine felt defeated. He knew this was a bad idea, but still he let himself say all of these things. _

_ "Okay." Kurt sounded empty and lost. He didn't even want to cry, he just wanted to hug Blaine and never let go. _

_ "We can still be friends. I would miss you if we weren't friends." Blaine's words were soft and kind, though he knew nothing could make up for what he'd just done. _

_ "Yeah, okay," Kurt said, standing up and walking towards the door. He couldn't stay in the Lima Bean any longer. He didn't want the memory to be associated with that particular place._

"Grew apart, huh?" Emily asked skeptically. Blaine didn't know how she managed to see right through him.

"Okay, I was a stupid kid and I panicked." Emily nodded approvingly.

"That sound more like it," She told him with a smile.

"You know what's even worse?" Blaine asked after a minute of silence.

"What?"

"I told him we couldn't be friends anymore because the more time that went by, the more I told myself how unworthy I was of Kurt's love. By the end of that year I literally cried after every time I saw him because I was so ashamed of myself for hurting him. I ruined my life," Blaine had never once told anyone that. Not even Rachel. He wondered if Emily understood.

"You have to get him back," Emily told him bluntly, and Blaine stared at her. "Don't act dumb. How long has it been? Four years? You need to figure out where he is and win him back."

"Emily, it's not just that easy," Blaine tried to explain, but Emily just scoffed.

"If you guys are meant to be, then it will be easy. Things tend to work themselves out if you push fate in the right direction. Now, where does he live?" Emily asked, sounding very excited.

"What? I don't know. Somewhere in the city, I think," Blaine told her, and then regretted it when he saw the sear look of glee on her face.

"Then finding him will be easier than you thought."

**Okay, so the next chapter is also going to be in Blaine's point of view and it's going to detail their random meeting and the night afterwords and such. It should be fun. Can I shamelessly promote my amazing Tumblr here? I think I might. slytherinforthewin is my name. Check it out. I regret nothing. Oh, by the way. After the next chapter we have a wedding to look forward too! :) I hope your all excited about seeing old faces. I know I am!**


	7. Chapter 7

** One of my kind reviewers brought to my attention that, though the plot line that I'm using has been slightly over done, I apparently bring a new twist to it. I appreciate her saying that, but I'm not sure it's different enough for my liking. When I started this fic it was for me, and how I thought the future should play out. But, like most writers, I now have an audience that craves for excitement. For that reason I am attempting to make things more unique then I originally planned from now on. **

* * *

><p>Blaine's morning started out as any other. It began with a shower, breakfast, and a nice, hot cup of coffee. The coffee tasted a little more bitter than usual, but that certainly wasn't what made the day so peculiar. No, Blaine's day become out of the ordinary moments after he started shuffling through his unopened mail, something he'd neglected to do over the past few days.<p>

At first he only saw the bills that took over most of the large stack of envelopes, until finally he reached the bottom and paused for several moment. In his hand was an invitation to Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson's wedding. His first reaction was to laugh because, though he hadn't really become close to them until senior year, for the time he did know them they were always such a strange, dramatic couple. He did, of course, interact with them a lot because Finn and Kurt were brothers, after all.

Blaine paused mid thought, realizing exactly what that meant. Going to the wedding didn't just mean having the chance to see Finn and Rachel again, it also meant he would be seeing Kurt. He set the invitation aside and sunk down on his couch, resting his head in his hands. _I can't tell Emily about this. _Blaine could already picture her reaction, and shuddered.

* * *

><p>Blaine had walked into work that day, fully prepared to keep the secret from Emily, until she began going into this very long, detailed story about how she'd gone all Sherlock Holmes on Kurt, and found out where he lived, and worked, and liked to eat. Blaine interrupted her as she began describing some cute little restaurant.<p>

"I got invited to a wedding in April."

"What?" Emily had looked completely perplexed, and Blaine almost didn't want to continue.

"It's Kurt's step-brother's wedding," Blaine told her after several antagonizing minutes. Emily gaped at him, shook her head slightly, and grinned widely.

"Oh my gosh! Blaine, you have to go!" Emily exclaimed, staring excitedly at Blaine. He was sure that she was resisting the urge to jump up and down.

"I know, I know. I wasn't planning on skipping it," Blaine grumbled, not looking Emily directly in the eyes. He couldn't stand how happy the situation made her.

"I can't believe you didn't mention this sooner!" Emily whined, causing Blaine to glare at her.

"I didn't get the invitation until this morning." Blaine groaned, staring at her in disbelief.

"Yes, but the first thing you should have said when you walked in here is-"

"Emily, you know now. Just shut up," Blaine sighed and started making his way to the backroom. He felt emotionally drained, and couldn't understand why. So what if he was seeing Kurt soon. It shouldn't have been a big deal. He just hadn't felt this confused since running into Finn at the store, and they barely even spoke.

"Don't come crying to me when you need to find something to wear," Emily muttered to him in a singsong voice and Blaine mentally slapped himself.

"Oh, man. I didn't even think about that!" Blaine said, turning back at her. She looked incredibly smug. "I will find something."

"Are you sure? I've seen you in far too many cardigans to ever be healthy," Emily's dark eyes were trailing his body and Blaine suddenly realized that he was, indeed, wearing one of his many red cardigans. Perhaps she was right.

"I wasn't planning on wearing a cardigan!" Blaine protested loudly, wishing deeply that he were wearing anything else. He'd rather be naked, actually.

"Uh-huh."

"Really, I wasn't! I was going to wear this one black suit I have in my closet. It should still fit," Blaine was talking more to himself than to Emily at that point, remembering the last time he'd worn the suit.

_"You look breathtaking," Kurt said, giving Blaine a signature toothless smile. His eyes were blue against the navy bow-tie he wore around his neck. Blaine had never seen anyone look so extremely adorable before._

_ "You look- You just- Wow," Was all Blaine could manage. In the back of his mind he remembered last years prom. Kurt had worn a kilt. Though he had to admit, Kurt managed to pull it off, he preferred his senior prom outfit much more._

_ Kurt's whole outfit stood out, but in a completely simple way, something Blaine knew he was proud of. Kurt did enjoy making a spectacle out of himself. Kurt wore a tight-fitting black vest with matching, equally tight-fitting pants that Blaine sort of wanted to rip off of him. Under the vest Kurt had on a navy colored, long sleeved, button down shirt. There were softer blue designs decorating the shirt elegantly. His shoes were plain, simple, and black, and his outfit was finished off with the matching bow-tie that brought out the color in his eyes. _

_ Kurt did a little spin for Blaine. "I look that good?"_

_ "Better," Blaine grunted, unable to take his eyes away from his gorgeous boyfriend."Your hair. I really, really like the hair."_

_ Blaine didn't even care that his voice sounded desperate. Kurt seemed flattered by it, in fact, and Blaine would have done anything to make Kurt feel good about himself. Especially in that moment, because Kurt's hair really did look sexy. He'd styled it so that it stuck up a little, his part almost hidden from view. _

_ "You always like my hair," Kurt said, winking at Blaine. Carol came around the corner to take pictures and Blaine took Kurt in his arms, smiling brightly, proud to call the boy his. _

_ "I almost want to just skip prom," Blaine told Kurt as the got into his car. Kurt gave him a quizzical look and Blaine grinned mischievously back at him._

_ "What would we do instead?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. Blaine felt the urge to inform Kurt to stop because that was his job._

_ "I have a few things in mind," Blaine said, leaning forward to kiss Kurt passionately on the lips. Kurt opened his mouth slightly, giving Blaine the opportunity to explore the other boy's mouth with his tongue. Kurt moaned slightly as one of Blaine's hands traveled up his thigh, the other resting on the back of the boys head. Tugging his hair softly. _

_ "We should stop," Kurt whispered breathlessly. Blaine had removed his lips from Kurt's so that he could start sucking softly on the nape of his boyfriend's neck. _

_ "Why?" Blaine asked, his lips still traveling across Kurt's flesh. _

_ "Because this can wait until after prom," Kurt explained, straitening out his clothes. Blaine felt disappointed for a moment until he saw the lust in Kurt's eyes. They did have all night, after all._

_ "Yeah, you're right. It'd be more romantic if we waited, anyway," Blaine mumbled, starting his car. He took Kurt's hand in his as they drove, rubbing his finger softly with his thumb._

_ "Yeah, we've waited a while. Three more hours won't kill us," Kurt laughed as he spoke, not aware the his words had caused shivers to go down Blaine's spine. _

"How long have you owned the suit, Blaine?" Emily asked, snapping him back to the present.

"Too long," Blaine half whispered, feeling himself shut down from the memory. He hadn't thought about that night in a long time. The first of many nights he and Kurt had shared themselves with one another.

"So we're agreed then? You need to buy a new suit?" Blaine nodded. "And you're going to let me help?"

"Yes, yes. Alright. Only because you're being a pest," Blaine complained, but secretly he was glad someone would be going with him. Most of the suits he'd ever owned were far too similar to one another. Perhaps he did need to change his style a bit.

* * *

><p>Several weeks passed before Emily and Blaine were actually able to hit the town shopping. They decided to make a day of it, Emily wanting to pick up a few things too. Blaine had actually began to panic, thinking they wouldn't manage to find time before the wedding, until finally, the Sunday before Rachel and Finn's big day, he and Emily were both free.<p>

"I really don't understand how I didn't know you were gay," Emily told him, three large bags in her hands. They'd bought a lot of shoes at the mall. More than they each needed, that was for sure. "No one I've ever met has ever been more obsessed with shoes."

"That's because you haven't met Kurt," Blaine said in a knowing tone. "I swear, I didn't used to be like this."

It took over six hours for them to find the perfect suit. And the perfect shoes. And the perfect tie. And the perfect cologne. Blaine was relatively certain that between the pair of them they'd been in every store in the mall at least twice, and he couldn't wait to get home so that he could get off his aching feet.

"You wanna grab a drink before we call it a night?" Emily asked casually as they walked out of the mall.

"Depends. Can I drop all this crap off at home first?" Blaine thought a drink sounded lovely, no matter how badly he wanted to relax.

"Sure, that's fine with me."

"Then let's go!" Blaine said enthusiastically, doing a little dance as they stepping into the cab.

* * *

><p>"This is the same bar as last time, right?" Blaine asked Emily, after safely dropping his things off at his apartment.<p>

"Yeah, I think so," Emily said, looking excited to have the night off.

Blaine liked this bar a fair amount. There weren't a lot of people crowding the place and the bartender was nice enough, though Blaine did wish the place had better lighting. He searched around to pick a booth. It was Emily's turn to buy the drinks. He picked a spot towards the middle, under an overhead light, and slid down, staring at the wall for a moment.

"The bartender is funny here," Emily said when she arrived back to the booth, two beers in hand.

"Yeah. Why, what'd he say?"

"He asked me if you were still gay," Emily laughed lightly, sitting down. Blaine laughed too, for a moment. It was then that he noticed Emily's eyes go wide, her gaze directed at the door.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking over his shoulder. His eyes darted around the room hurriedly, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Remember how I said I sort of stalked Kurt?" Emily asked innocently. Blaine nodded and she continued, "Well, I might have found a picture of him online a little while ago."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Blaine asked, annoyed. Emily brought up Kurt far too much.

"It's just- I'm fairly certain he just walked into the bar."

Blaine turned around once more and saw it. A head of brown hair, styled carefully. Black vest, a wide scarf around his neck. He would recognize Kurt anywhere. He clutched the table tightly, unable to breath. Emily must have sensed it because she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Go up and talk to him!" She urged, giving his hand a small push.

"Emily, what am I going to say?" Blaine was starting to get a little hysterical and took a long drink from his cup to calm his nerves.

"He's getting up from the bar stool! Get up!" Emily was suddenly by his side, pushing him from his seat, and toward Kurt. Blaine, who had no control over his body was unable to stop himself before running into Kurt. He fell backwards, and heard Emily's faint laughing from several feet away.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine heard himself say. He couldn't believe what he'd just done.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It was my fault," Blaine could hear slight panic in Kurt's answer. He wondered momentarily if Kurt recognized him yet.

"I should buy you another dr-" Blaine began to say. He stopped mid-sentence when Kurt looked into his eyes. Kurt's eyes were a green shade that day, and Blaine thought he might faint.

"Kurt?" Blaine tried his best to sound surprised. Hopefully his years of theater payed off.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" Kurt sounded more terrified then happy to see him. Blaine noticed that Kurt's hands were shaking slightly and couldn't remember them ever doing that before.

"Oh my gosh, I can't even believe..." Blaine then took notice that he'd spilled Kurt's drink on the floor.

"It's been a while," Kurt agreed, and Blaine couldn't help but notice Kurt was avoiding his gaze.

"Sit down, I'll buy you a drink. We should catch up." Blaine couldn't ever remember feeling so stupid as he walked toward the bar. Emily came up behind him, still giggling to herself.

"That went well," She whispered in his ear. Blaine shot her a look that might have killed a small animal.

"Can I have two beers?" Blaine asked the bartender, ignoring Emily all together.

"More already?" The bartender noted, looking back and forth between Blaine and Emily.

"Actually, I just met up with an old friend," Blaine explained in a hurry, pleading the man to hurry with his eyes.

"Dumping this young lady for another man?" He asked, handing Blaine the beers. Emily let out snort and Blaine sighed.

"Yes, actually, I am. Now, get out of here," Blaine told Emily sternly, trying not to speak too loud. He'd never been so mad, in yet so insanely happy in his life. _I'm about to sit down and "catch up" with Kurt. How is this even happening?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now that we're caught up from Blaine's point of view I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to involve some sort of flashback(maybe?) and the each of their nights after their little "catching up" session. Finally an introduction of Patrick! And then after that, the next chapter should be the wedding, which I'm really excited about. I miss all my favorite characters that aren't Kurt and Blaine. Review maybe? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, it took me a little longer to get this one out of my brain. This chapter is depressing, and slightly happy. Introduction of Patrick, like I promised. Also, it lightly explains why Kurt is afraid to leave the house and stuff, so if you're smart, you'll most likely understand. If not, I'll explain it further in later chapters. Warning for light sex scene in this chapter. Not very descriptive, though.**

* * *

><p>Two men stood alone in front of a large apartment complex, not wanting to move, or really sure if they could. Their eyes were locked together for several moments. It wasn't until the bright headlights of an approaching car became visible that one of them dared to look away.<p>

"Well, I should start heading up," Kurt muttered quietly, turning back too see what the light belonged to.

"Yeah, I need to get home. I've got work in the morning." Blaine wasn't sure how to say goodbye to Kurt without making the situation awkward. Anything too formal would have seemed forced and anything too friendly might have confused them both.

"Goodnight," Kurt said brightly, giving the man an little wave. "I'll see in you in a few days, then?"

"Wha- Oh! The wedding. Right. Yeah, you will," Blaine stammered, causing Kurt to laugh slightly. They both turned at the same time to leave, but Blaine turned back to watch him just a bit longer. While Kurt opened the door, he looked back towards the other man, and gave him another small wave. Blaine felt his heart falter, and returned the wave quickly.

Kurt couldn't help but smile was he stepped into his apartment, though the reunion wasn't something he was particularly happy about. Seeing Blaine again had just brought back unresolved feelings and confusion. Still, Kurt could always appreciate the chance to see an old friend again. Even if he used to be in love with said old friend.

"Hello, Beautiful," was the first thing Kurt heard as he walked through the door. He looked up, and sure enough, there was Patrick, sitting patiently on the couch. In his hand he held two glasses of wine. He offered Kurt the second, which he kindly declined.

"I've had enough to drink, tonight," Kurt grunted, blushing slightly. Patrick gave him a confused look, which Kurt tried to ignore.

"Where were you?" Patrick asked kindly, leaning over to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"I needed to get out of the house. Actually, I ran into an old friend in the process," Kurt explained slowly. Though he and Scott hadn't been together for over two years Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. If he'd ever come home that late while dating Scott, well, Kurt wasn't sure he's still be alive.

"Really? Anyone I know?" Patrick sounded intrigued, but not at all angry. Kurt couldn't ask for anything more.

"I don't think so. He was just someone I used to know in high school." Kurt was going to say, "dated" but past experiences taught him to believe that was a bad idea.

_"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Scott mumbled into Kurt's neck. _

_ "Sure, anything."_

_ "Why haven't we made love yet?" Scott held Kurt a little tighter as he spoke, causing Kurt to feel slightly trapped._

_ "I don't think I'm ready for that," Kurt told him simply, thinking that would end their conversation. Soon he learned that conversations with Scott didn't end unless Scott was satisfied. _

_ "Why not?" Kurt couldn't help but notice Scott sounded a little angry. He tried to pull away, but the other man wouldn't let him._

_ "It's just- We haven't even been dating that long," Kurt explained, his voice rose an octave higher with panic. Another thing that didn't make Scott very happy._

_ "It's been almost four months," Scott spat at him knowingly. As if that were going to convince Kurt right there._

_ "I know that Scott but- Well, I'm still kinda new too all this. With my last boyfriend we had been dating for over a year before we-"_

_ "Wait, so you fucked him but not me?" Scott let go of Kurt suddenly, sat up, and glared at him. Kurt cringed at the vulgar language._

_ "Scott, I'm sure you've slept with other people too," Kurt interjected quietly. He'd never seen his boyfriend act like that, or anyone else for that matter, and couldn't think of what to do._

_ "Don't tell me what I've done," Screamed Scott, knocking a nearby lamp to the floor. Kurt jumped, and Scott moved toward him."If you fucked him, whoever he is, why won't you fuck me?" _

_ "I'm sorry. I've just- we were- I would but-" Kurt began crying softly, and could no longer finish his sentences. Scott interpreted his ramblings in a very bad way._

_ "What? Did you love him more than me? Do you still love him? Who is this guy? What does he have that I don't?" Scott was holding onto Kurt's shoulders tightly, shaking him a little. He could feel his skin bruising and shuttered. Scott gripped him tighter, ignoring the hushed gasps of pain escaping Kurt's lips.  
><em>

_ "No, Scott. Of course not. Please just stop yelling," Kurt could barely hear himself over the rising pulse in his chest. No one had ever physically hurt him in such a way. It terrified him more than any death threat ever had. The pain in coursing through his body felt more personal than his old __tormentors sick words._

_ "Shut up! Just shut up!" Kurt was sure the neighbors could hear Scott's yells, but he didn't do anything to quite him. He was too scared. Scott made a quick motion and placed his right hand around Kurt's neck. "Tell me the real reason, then. Tell me what is so repulsing about me? Am I not good enough for you?" _

_ Scott spoke lower, his voice growling in Kurt's ear. He gasped for breath, not sure what he would say once he got it. _

_ "Okay," Kurt was finally able to grunt. Scott's grip loosened slightly, and Kurt was able to speak again. "I-I'll-we can do it." Kurt sounded weak and defeated, but Scott didn't even seem to notice.  
><em>

_ The scowl on his face disappeared immediately and was replaced with a smirk. A smirk that easily read, _I won._ As if what had just happened was a simple game to him. Kurt felt sickened.  
><em>

_ "Well, if you're sure," Scott sighed, then, pushed Kurt forcefully down on the bed, smothering Kurt's face into the pillow. Insuring that ff he wanted to make any more objections, he wasn't able to. _

_Kurt tired to imagine himself being anywhere else as it happened. He could hardly feel Scott's hard erection pushing against him, as he undressed them both. He could hardly hear the mans wild gasps of pleasure as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of Kurt. Nor did he really notice when Scott finally rolled himself off of Kurt. Instead, Kurt decided to remember walks in the park, trips to Broadway, and the bright lights of New York at night. The opposite of what had been happening. _

_ "Are you okay?" Scott asked, panting a little as he laid beside Kurt. "You didn't really seem into it." He was speaking to Kurt as if their fight never happened. As if he hadn't known Kurt didn't want to sleep with him. Kurt almost vomited.  
><em>

_ "I'm just tired," Kurt muttered, rolling so that he wasn't facing Scott. Tears rolled down his cheek and he tried not to shake. He didn't want to be next to Scott in that moment. He wanted to be with friends, in a dumpster, or dead. Anything else, but in a bed with the man who had just forced him into sex._

"Kurt, are you okay?" He hadn't noticed he'd been crying until Patrick started holding him tightly. Kurt hugged back, but couldn't hold in his sobs any longer. "Shh, shh," Patrick mumbled, running a hand through Kurt's hair, trying to calm him. "It's going to be alright."

They stood like that for longer than Kurt would care to admit. It had been a very long time since Kurt thought about that particular night. He hated himself for breaking down once more over it, though he suspected it was partially the alcohol's fault. He slowly let go of Patrick and wiped the wetness away from him eyes carefully.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, smiling sadly at his boyfriend. "I really appreciate what you've done for me."

Patrick gave him a confused smile, and the pulled Kurt into another hug. "I'm not really sure what I've done, but I can assure you, you've done ten times more for me."

* * *

><p>Blaine felt himself slip into a very fast paced walk as he headed away from the apartment building. He checked his watch once more and saw that it was almost three in the morning. He hurried off down toward the main road, hoping to see a cab quickly. The sooner he got home, the sooner he'd get to sleep.<p>

Though sleep didn't come very easily to Blaine that night. He laid awake in his bed for a long time, just thinking about Kurt, and their conversation, and about how he'd be seeing the man again in a few short days. The idea made him feel sick, but also extremely excited. Somewhere in the middle of a vivid fantasy he was illustrating in his mind about Kurt, he'd fallen asleep, only to be awoken a few short hours later by the sound of his alarm.

He rubbed his eyes slowly, not sure why he had a headache, or why he was still in his same clothes from the night before. Then, once it all came back to him, he slowly began rubbing his temples in frustration. _I must have acted so stupid last night._ He thought angrily, then tried not to think about the way he's stared at Kurt. Or the way Kurt stared back.

When he walked into the studio he found Emily waiting patiently behind her desk, a huge smile on her face. Blaine rolled his eyes, and attempted to walk past her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emily snapped at him, and Blaine turned to look at her, his eyes pleading.

"I don't want to talk about it," Blaine told her simply. She scoffed, her eyes disapproving.

"Please, my head is killing me. I'll tell you everything later. I swear." Blaine didn't actually mean it, but he knew telling her that was the safest way to get Emily off his back.

"If you don't, you know I'll drive you crazy for the rest of the month. Maybe even year. Perhaps the rest of you life," Emily told him pleasantly. His skin crawled uncomfortably as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Blaine spent the majority of that day trying to ignore orders and nurse his hang over, though neither of those things worked out too well. The last thing he wanted to to do was be caught in a long and tedious conversation with Emily, but seeing as how he had to pass her on his way out, he doubted he would be able to get away.

"Blaine," Emily called as he walked quickly toward the exit.

"Yes?" He asked innocently, giving her a smile.

"Talk to me. Right now," She ordered sternly in a way Blaine had never heard before.

"Alright fine," Blaine grumbled, not looking toward the woman in front of him. "We just talked about how we were doing. About the past a little. It was nice."

"Yeah, and you got totally wasted," Emily noted, a grin on her lips.

"Nothing bad happened, if that's what you're implying. We just had a little chat. That's all." Blaine neglected to mention the part where he walked Kurt home, sure that Emily would misinterpret it.

"So..." Emily ventured, moving her face a bit closer to Blaine's for dramatic effect.

"So what?" Blaine snapped, one hand holding his head tightly.

"He's not seeing someone, is he?" Blaine paused for a moment. That topic hadn't come up in their conversation the previous night. He honestly didn't have any idea.

"I don't know," Blaine told her honestly, and her face scrunched up a bit.

"Well, he was at a bar all a lone at night. He can't be with someone, or else, why would he be alone?" Once more, Blaine thought about the question. Her logic made perfect sense to Blaine, which was rare. But he wondered if that was purely because he didn't want Kurt to be seeing someone.

"Yeah, I think he would have mentioned it if he were," Blaine agreed, and then left the studio. It had been a long time since he felt so incredibly sick with anxiety and regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Rightyo, so that was that. I hope you enjoyed the little rape drama. I feel like drama is too easy for me to right. I might actually feel better if you told me it sucked. I hope you guys understand that Patrick is supposed to be the most wonderful person on the planet, because he is. He's a character that you can't hate, no matter how much you want to. I hope you guys also realize that Scott has a back story too, that I will tell eventually in a flashback, so look forward to that. The wedding scene is going to be GREAT. I get to write in some of my favorite characters, which shall be grand. Also, in the middle of writing this I was stalking Nigel Thronberry on Tumblr. Not relevant, just wanted you to now. Fer wenz, Fanfiction. <strong>

**P.S. Don't expect an update too soon. Super busy over the next few days. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the mini hiatus. I warned you my update would be late. I've been really busy over the past three days, so I couldn't write at ALL. It was sad. I hope you're all not too mad or anything. Without further ado, here is the wedding chapter. It shall fill you in on all of our old favorites!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A full length mirror rested against the wall in a large, open room. Just outside the building fifty people were arriving, sitting, and waiting. Rachel Berry stood quite still in the mirror, staring down at her dress, and then back up to check her hair. She repeated this act several times before Kurt arrived behind her, a smile on his face.<p>

"You look beautiful, don't be so self-contentious," Kurt assured her, taking her hands in his. He wasn't lying. Rachel did look absolutely breathtaking. The white silk fabric of her dress hugged her body perfectly, exaggerating her curves. The neck line was high, but the dress hung low on her back. The straps were thick, but still showed off her small shoulders. Because the wedding was outside, Kurt didn't think the dress should be long in case the train got dirty. The bottom of the dress hit her shins, which Kurt found appropriate. To top it all off, Rachel's hair was twisted up on top of her head, held up by hair pins bedazzled with jewels. Kurt had, of course, helped her decide on all of this. He wasn't surprised that she looked as amazing as she did.

"I do look pretty good, don't I?" Rachel asked, though her voice was still shaking and she glanced at herself quickly in the mirror once more. Kurt sighed.

"Finn is so excited," Kurt told her suddenly, turning her away from the mirror. Rachel eyed him skeptically, causing Kurt to laugh. "Alright, he's a nervous wreck. What did you expect?"

"Exactly that," Rachel said knowingly, but Kurt could see the her lips fighting back a smile.

"He loves you so much," Kurt's voice was low and somewhat sad when he spoke these words, though he hadn't meant it them to be.

"And I love him. I've loved him since I first laid eyes on him."

Kurt couldn't help remembering how, like her, Kurt had liked Finn the minute he laid eyes on the boy. The memory still caused him to feel embarrassed at times, but mainly he found it humorous.

"I know the feeling," Kurt said, giving her a little laugh. He'd expected her to get the joke, but she just looked confused. "When we were in high school I fell in love at first sight too."

"When you first stopped him on the staircase," Rachel stated, nodding her head knowingly. It was then Kurt's turn to be confused, until he remembered who he first met on a staircase.

"Blaine? Oh, I didn't-" Kurt stopped, realizing that he had, indeed, fallen for Blaine on that staircase. He quickly changed the conversation topic. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know. As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," Rachel spoke confidently, straightening herself up. The look in her eyes caused Kurt to shutter a little. She had the look of determination on her face that she usually only saved for solos.

"Good luck," Kurt mumbled, giving Rachel and extremely lose hug to avoid messing up her dress and hair.

"Thanks Kurt," Rachel pushed him towards the door and she slipped into her heels, listening for the music to cue her in.

The guests were all seated, turned back toward the building Kurt had just exited. He and Mercedes were to walk down the isle together, which he was pleased about. They followed Finn and his mother carefully, splitting apart to travel to opposite sides of the stage. He watched carefully as Artie and Brittney followed. Than Puck and Santana, who were right before Sam and Quinn. Last to walk down the isle were Mike and Tina, who had already been married for almost two years.

As Kurt stood before all the guests he found his eyes searching the crowd. Right in front of he and Finn sat their parents, smiling brightly and waving. Kurt recognized some of Rachel's fellow Broadway actors, and a few of Finn's college football buddies. Even their old teacher Mr. Shuester had come to see the event. He wasn't sure exactly why he'd been scanning the crowd until his eyes landed on a head of dark hair.

Blaine had been staring right at him, grinning like mad. Kurt looked away quickly, a slight blush on his face despite himself. Blaine had gelled his hair for the occasion and wore one of the nicest suits Kurt had ever seen. It rivaled the beauty of his own. He momentarily wondered how much it had cost before getting detracted by the sound of music beginning to play.

Rachel stepped out of the large doors with grace and style. Kurt would later tell her how proud he was of her for not tripping, or stumbling, or something of that nature. He was sure Finn would have fallen flat on his face if the roles were reversed. Finn probably would have forgotten to tie his shoes, or something, actually.

Remembering the boy who stood next to him, Kurt looked curiously up at his brother. Finn's mouth had hung open, his eyes wide, like he'd never witnessed anyone else so beautiful. He could suddenly feel how badly the taller man was shaking, and put a comforting hand on Finn's forearm. He didn't seem to notice, though, his eyes still locked on Rachel. Kurt almost found it sweet that Finn couldn't look away.

Before turning around to face the priest, Rachel gave Kurt an extremely bright smile and than looked back toward Finn. She obviously noticed how taken away with her he was. Kurt knew she would definitely be telling him all about it later. For the time being, though, she had to say her vows and exchange rings, and be kissed by the groom. During which Finn looked both sick to his stomach and mesmerized at the same time and Rachel never stopped smiling. Kurt might have laughed had there not been fifty people watching.

After maybe the longest wedding ceremony Kurt had ever been to, mainly because of Rachel's extremely long vow speech, which involved singing, the two finally kissed, though Kurt was sure Finn had nearly missed Rachel's mouth. The two of them drove off quickly, while Kurt and all the other grooms men and brides maids got into a limo behind them.

"Rachel looked so beautiful," Mercedes cooed, turning to Kurt and hugging him tightly. "And you helped her pick out that dress?"

"And the ones you lovely ladies are wearing," Kurt told them with a nod.

"I knew Rachel could never pick this out," Quinn said, holding her dress out. She reached over and hugged Kurt next.

"God, without you we'd all be wearing dresses with reindeer on them," Santana said darkly, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Santana, you told me reindeer weren't real," Brittany whispered, confusion in her eyes. She was hugging Mike tightly, a smile on her face.

"It's been so long since I've seen you guys," Tina exclaimed after prying her husband out of Brittany's arms.

"Yeah, since your wedding," Sam noted, running a hand through his long brown hair. Kurt laughed at the memory of the boy finally admitting to dying his hair.

"Almost two years ago," Artie added in awe. It hadn't been an easy task getting the man into the limo, but they'd managed.

"So where is everyone staying?" Quinn asked politely after a short pause.

"Well, I'm staying with Kurt and his new man right now. I just got into town yesterday, actually," Mercedes told everyone, causing Kurt to blush a little. Everyone perked up at the phrase, 'new man'.

"I'm crashing at Rachel and Finn's place," Puckerman chimed in. He'd been oddly quite until then.

"Isn't it going to get a little... annoying living with them?" Santana asked curiously.

"No. Hello, they're going to be on their honeymoon! I'm watching their apartment until they get back," Puck explained, a devious smile on his lips.

"Wish we could have been given that job!" Santana groaned to herself. "Brit and I are staying in some lousy hotel that made us pay extra to let her cat in."

"Hey, me and Tina are staying with her crazy aunt. You're lucky," Mike told them darkly, and everyone laughed.

"So what's this Mercedes mentioned about a new man?" Santana inquired, not bothering to hear where anyone else might've been staying.

"Oh, it's this just guy I've been seeing for a while," Kurt mumbled, not looking at any of them. He wasn't sure how many of them knew about his past relationship with Scott and he didn't want to find out.

"Is he cute?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Yes, I suppose he is," Kurt said, still blushing.

"Is he rich?" Santana cut in. The greed in her eyes could have been tangible.

"We make about the same amount of money," Kurt answered honestly. Both of their jobs were pretty stable.

"Still working for that fashion agency?" Tina looked slightly worried. He remembered the last time they spoke his job has just began, and it'd been rocky.

"Yes, but I'm much higher up. I'm a personal assistant to one of the top designers at my firm," Kurt told everyone proudly and a few of the girls smiled brightly at him.

"So, when did you and Scott break it off?" Santana changed the subject back to his dating life once again. Kurt recalled bringing Scott to Mike and Tina's wedding. It was towards the very end of their relationship, when the abuse had reached an all time high. Kurt hadn't wanted to take Scott, but he wasn't allowed to leave the house without him.

_ "Kurt, why haven't I seen this invitation before?" Scott demanded, stepping into their bedroom. Kurt had been laying down, a book held in his hands. At the sound of Scott's voice he jumped and snapped the book closed._

_ "Oh, I didn't hear you come home," Kurt said smoothly. He'd gotten really good at hiding the panic in his voice._

_ "Mike and Tina are getting married. I don't even know who Mike and Tina are." Scott didn't sound too angry at that point. Kurt felt like he still had a chance to keep him sane. _

_ "They were old friends of mine. We were in Glee club together in high school," Kurt explained, sitting up a little in the bed. _

_ "Were you planning on going to the wedding?" Scott sat down at the edge of the mattress, not taking his eyes off Kurt. _

_ "I don't know. I hadn't really decided yet," Kurt said honestly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get back to Lima. _

_ "I'd love to meet your friends," Scott said seriously, his voice growing husky._

_ "You've met Rachel and Finn," Kurt told him quietly, regretting it before the last word left his mouth. He wasn't supposed to talk back to Scott._

_ "I know who I've met," Scott sounded stern, but not yet angry. "Finn doesn't count, anyway. He's your stepbrother. And I don't think he likes me."_

_ Kurt knew for a fact that Finn hated the man. He couldn't tell Scott that, though, because he'd get very upset and upsetting Scott was like attempting suicide. _

_ "Finn likes you a lot," Kurt said, glad that he'd always been a pretty decent liar. He watched Scott's face perk up a little at the words._

_ "I never got that impression," Scott sounded almost hurt. He often got sensitive like that when the subject of his family came up. They'd never been very warming toward him._

_ "Finn's just bad at showing emotion. He acts standoffish toward everyone." _

_ Scott nodded slowly, taking in each word. He'd been desperate to get on Kurt's family's good side. A trip to Lima would have helped with that._

_ "I think we should go," Scott said suddenly, and Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to say no without starting a fight. And fights led to bruises, which led to evidence. _

_ "Alright, I'll RSVP then," Kurt mumbled, picking up his book again. _

_ After several weeks Kurt and Scott had packed up their belongings and boarded a plane to Lima. They'd only gotten into one argument since the wedding came up, which Kurt managed to resolve quickly. The last time he'd returned home it was with a large black eye. He didn't want that to happen again. Not when his father and Carol were already suspicious. _

_ At the wedding his old friends noticed quickly that Kurt was different then they remembered. Only a few realized it was Scott's fault. Finn and Puck were among the few who noticed that Kurt never left Scott's side. They watched as his grip on Kurt's arm would tightly until Kurt let out small, seemingly unnoticed gasps of pain when they pair of them sat down to speak. _

_ Halfway through the night, when Scott went to use the restroom, Mercedes approached Kurt. She looked slightly angry, but mainly she just seemed worried. She sat down next to him quickly, looking left and right. _

_ "Kurt, you've barely spoken to anyone all night," Mercedes complained. _

_ "I'm sorry. I've just been having so much fun with Scott." Kurt spoke the words without meaning. He wanted to be with his friends, but he couldn't tell that to Scott. He wouldn't allow it. _

_ "Yeah, about him. Finn and Puck talked to me a couple minutes ago and they said Scott treats you sort of weird," Mercedes inquired. Kurt looked up and met her eyes with a mixture of shock and fear._

_ "He treats me fine, Mercedes. I don't know what you're talking about." He looked down at his feet and took a deep breath._

_ "He treats you like you're his property," Mercedes stated, her voice raised a little. _

_ "Hello, Mercedes!" Scott said brightly appearing behind the girl a few seconds later. Both Kurt and Mercedes stopped breathing for several moments._

_ "Hey Scott. Nice to see you again. I think Artie is calling me over. Bye." Mercedes said all of this very quickly as she stood up to run away. Kurt was staring at Scott with fear in his eyes, sure he would get punished for Mercedes's words later._

_ "Sorry about that. She's just had a lot to drink," Kurt mumbled, standing up to be closer to Scott. He looked over the man's shoulder to find that Puck was still staring intently at them. He didn't know whether to feel gratitude or anger. Scott didn't answer or respond to Kurt's touch. He just took Kurt's hand and led him to the dance floor. He acted relatively normal for the remainder of the night, as Kurt thought he would._

_ "I had fun, didn't you?" Scott asked, pulling out of the church parking lot and onto the road. Kurt nodded slowly, staring out his window. _

_ "What were you and Mercedes talking about?" The question hung in the air for a moment before Kurt answered._

_ "We were talking about how I was happy to be at the wedding with you," Kurt told him, sure to look toward the man. Scott hated when Kurt didn't look at him._

_ "I heard what she said," Scott said darkly. He looked away from the road to stare at Kurt. _

_ "I'm sorry she said that. I don't know what she was thinking," Kurt whispered, his heart was beating faster than normal. That often happened when he and Scott were about to fight._

_ "Do you think I'm controlling Kurt?" The words were cold and unfeeling. Kurt wasn't even sure how to answer so he just looked down. "Answer the fucking question!"_

_ "No, I don't!" Kurt's eyes were trained on Scott's face once more. He didn't sound worried or scared when he spoke, but his breath was getting heavier._

_ "Then why do your friends?" If Kurt hadn't known Scott so well he'd be really confused as to why he was about to get assaulted for his friend's words._

_ "I don't know! They are stupid," Kurt tried to keep calm, but he was beginning to feel frustrated.  
><em>

_ "That's right. You just need to stay away from them. And Finn too. He was eying me all night. Like he was better than me or something."_

_ "Scott, he wasn't! He's just being a protective big brother," Kurt explained slowly, looking at the road again._

_ "What does he need to protect you from? Me? Do I make you feel unsafe?" Scott was yelled and Kurt didn't know where he was driving them._

_ "No, he just thinks he has to protect me from everyone!" Kurt said back, his head spinning slowly. When Scott didn't respond right way, Kurt casually asked, "Where are we going? You can't get to my dad's house this way."_

_ "I rented us a room in that fancy hotel that just opened. I thought we'd need our privacy," Scott explained, and in Kurt's head he heard an evil laugh follow the words. _

_ "That was a smart idea. My dad seemed stressed when we visited earlier," Kurt mentioned trying to keep the conversation normal and calm._

_ "It won't work Kurt. You can't change the subject," Scott's tone was terrifying Kurt worse than the prospect of being smacked around later. _

_ "I wasn't trying to," Kurt mumbled against his better judgement._

_ "Kurt, I will not allow you to lie to me like that!" Scott was yelling again. Kurt remained quite for the rest of the car ride, afraid to do anything but listen._

_ When he and Scott pulled into the hotel's parking lot Kurt watched Scott pull two suitcases out of their trunk. He looked beyond angry, but didn't say anything. He just started walking towards the entrance. Scott checked them in, nudged Kurt into the elevator, and led them toward their room. The closer they got, the faster Kurt's heart beat. When they finally stepped into the room Scott's whisper filled the room._

_ "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Kurt." He stared right into Kurt's eyes for a moment, and then turned away disgusted. "You tell them lies about me. You tell them I'm awful to you. I do what I can to make you happy. You've never appreciated me!"_

_ Scott slapped Kurt hard in the face, causing the man to tumble over. Kurt was keeled down on the ground ready to take whatever punishment Scott decided to give him. Sadly, it was one of the more painful ones. _

_ "All I ever did was love you. You never loved me back. No matter what. You think I'm a controlling freak. And you lie to me everyday. You think I can't tell, but I can! I can tell, Kurt! Why do you keep lying to me?" Kurt could see tears streaking down Scott's face as his voice faltered._

_ "Why." Kick "Do." Kick. "You." Kick. "Keep." Kick. "Lying?" Kick. Kurt felt something in his body break, but he didn't know what. Scott sat down on the floor next to him, sobbing silently. Kurt must have passed out, because when he awoke the next morning he was lying in a cozy bed next to Scott. _

Scott had taken Kurt to the hospital after they arrived back in New York. The doctors accessed that he'd cracked a rib. He wasn't even able to say goodbye to his friends and family before they left Lima. They would have noticed when he couldn't stand up right without crying out in pain. That was the point in which he decided he needed to break his relationship off with Scott.

"A few weeks after Tina and Mike's wedding, actually," Kurt told them and the remainder of the limo ride was filled with mindless chatter. Her learned that Quinn had become a nurse, something he hadn't expected. Puckerman informed them all that he'd managed to stay out of prison since high school, a small feat on it's own. Mike and Tine worked together as choreographers for show choirs, which Kurt did see coming. Santana was attending law school. Kurt thought it was the perfect career for her. Lawyers were bitches. Something that really shocked everyone, though, was that Brittany had become an author. She even got a book published.

"What was the book about, Britt?" Kurt asked as almost everyone else stared wide eyed at the woman.

"It was a biography of Lord Tumbington's life." Everyone busted out laughing, ignoring all of Brittany's confused looks. "What's so funny?" She whispered to Santana.

"Sam, what have you been doing?" Mercedes asked after things calmed down a little.

"Wow, I don't really have anything all that interesting to say. I've been working a lot on my art," Sam said slowly. Before Kurt become detached from his old friends he used to be close with Sam. He'd seen his drawings. They were truly amazing. Kurt couldn't see why he wasn't hired to do it professionally.

"How's that going? I've always loved your artwork," Quinn interjected with a soft smile. Kurt almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"Not to well, but I'm not giving up hope," Sam said honestly. He didn't sound ashamed of this fact, which Kurt found to be endearing. He missed the guy after all that time.

"What about you, Mercedes? What have you been doing?" Tina asked her and Mercedes smiled like she'd been waiting to answer the question all night.

"I've actually been working on an album!" Mercedes couldn't hide the pleasure in her voice and when everyone's eyes lit up at the same time she couldn't help but laugh happily.

"That wonderful Mercedes! Why didn't you tell me!" Kurt scolded, folding his arms over his chest in mock anger.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Mercedes explained, rolling her eyes. "And you're all totally surprised!"

"When did you start?" Santana asked. Kurt noticed that she sounded just a tiny bit jealous.

"A few weeks ago! The record company actually signed me after hearing just a couple of my performances!" Kurt couldn't help but smile at how happy Mercedes seemed. He wished something in his life could make him that happy. He didn't spend much time thinking about that, though, because he wanted nothing more than to celebrate with his best friend.

"No one deserves this more than you, Mercedes!" Kurt said, leaning over to give her a big hug.

"Here, here!" Everyone else shouted in unison. Kurt couldn't believe it'd been two years since he'd seen almost everyone in the limo. He'd been so close to most of them at one point. It felt weird that one bad relationship could cause him to stray so far away from his old friends. As he thought about old friends, his mind wondered to Blaine. He was going to see Blaine again, and he didn't know why that thought made his heart falter, and his stomach churn, but he didn't like it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to post this before midnight, but it didn't work. This is the longest chapter so far... On accident. I guess I had more to say than I thought. It was actually supposed to be the wedding and the reception, but I changed my mind around the sixth page. Klaine to come! I hope you like this chapter. Review maybe? Also, about the wedding. I know it wasn't a Jewish wedding, but I don't know what Jewish weddings are like, so I can't write one, could it? Plus, Kurt planned it so it didn't really have a religion.<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is so late. I'm such a bad person. I've been busy and too tired to think straight. Even right now I'm to tired to think straight. Sorry if this chapter is crap, but whatever. Here is the wedding reception and some Puck/Kurt bromance. **

* * *

><p>The mob of dancing feet shuffled toward Kurt, forcing him to jump quickly out of the way. The drunken bodies moving around him all laughed, tried to sing along to the cupid shuffle, and tripped over one another. Normally Kurt would have tried to join in, but he had more important things on his mind than dancing. He searched the room for a familiar head of curly brown hair and instead met the eyes of a taller, darker man.<p>

"Looking for someone?" Puckerman asked, looking at Kurt curiously.

"Who would I be looking for?" Kurt inquired a little defensively. He didn't much want to admit that he was looking for Blaine.

"I don't know. Your new man, or whatever?" Puck said, with a shrug of his broad shoulders. Kurt felt his defenses drop a little at the words.

"He had to cover some huge story at work tonight," Kurt explained, easily. Patrick had really wanted to come. Kurt felt guilty, but he was almost glad his boyfriend hadn't been able to make it.

"So this guy... He lets you out of his sight?" Puck sounded genuinely shocked at the notion, which irked Kurt slightly.

"_Yes_," Kurt spat, rolling his eyes. Puck smiled, as if he were kidding. Kurt was sure the man wasn't, though.

"Do you think I'd like him?" Puck suddenly asked, his expression far to soft.

"I hadn't really given it much thought, to be honest, Noah," Kurt told him, sarcasm in his voice. "Finn seems to like him enough, though."

"Finn did always have good taste," Puck muttered, watching the bride and groom dance slowly. Kurt saw the look of hunger in the other man's eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Puck was a good guy and Kurt definitely understood what it felt like to want someone he couldn't have.

"Yeah, I never really agreed with the girls he dated. He lost his virginity to a lesbian for Christ's sake," Kurt said with a laugh. Puck smiled a little, but there wasn't much laughter in his eyes after that. Kurt sighed.

"You'll find someone great. You know that, right?"

"What?" Puck asked, dropping his gaze from Rachel and meeting Kurt's eyes.

"You're a really good guy, Puck. I know you'll find someone out there who's better than all those other girls." Kurt wasn't sure if that was exactly what Puck needed to hear, but he felt like it should have been said.

"It's just weird knowing I lost my chance with her completely," Puck whispered, trying hard not to sound venerable. "She was a really great kisser."

"Wow, Puck. You've always been so classy," Kurt laughed.

"Well, that's why I keep you around. You've always been good at keeping Finn and I on the right track," Puck admitted, making Kurt's heart swell a little. "So are you gonna tell me who you're looking for or not?"

Kurt had almost forgotten about the question that had originally sparked the conversation. "No, I don't think so."

"Come on, Kurt. I just spilled my heart to you," Puck whined, giving Kurt the best pout look he could muster.

"You'll just think I'm stupid," Kurt said earnestly, avoiding Puck's gaze.

"I'm in love with a married woman. I don't think it gets any stupider than that," Puck sighed, moving a little bit closer to the smaller man.

"Well, I just- I don't feel like being judged or anything," Kurt stuttered, most likely making a larger deal out of the ordeal than he should have been.

"Kurt, I don't think I could ever judge you." Kurt couldn't help remembering all the times Puck had helped him out of a tight spot without asking questions. He knew he owed the guy.

"Alright, _fine_. If you must know I was trying to find Blaine," Kurt almost whispered the second part, but Puck didn't miss it.

"Oh, _Blaine,_" Puck grunted, looking around for the man himself. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Yes, and I was just hoping he and I could chat for a while," Kurt said, holding himself up high. He felt ridiculous and the face Puck was making didn't help.

"Chatting with exes can bring you down some bad roads, man," Puck sighed. "Trust me, about half of mine are in this room. Why do you think I'm over here talking to you?"

"Well actually, I ran into Blaine the other night and we already sort of, erm, chatted," Kurt mumbled, staring at the large star shaped ice sculpture on the table next to him.

"Sort of, erm, chatted?" Puck was looking at him slyly, his eyes suggesting something bad.

"Yes. He just talked, Noah," Kurt pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against to move away from Puckerman. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to continue the chat right now."

Kurt walked off, leaving Puck behind. Puckerman looked absolutely dumb struck, but also slightly amused. Kurt suppressed a grin when he saw this.

"Blaine," Kurt said, tapping the slightly shorter man on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and smiled.

' "Hey Kurt," Blaine responded, his eyes sparked brightly.

"You having a good time?" Kurt asked. The question sounded forced and lame, but Blaine didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Yeah, I actually am. It's nice to see so many old faces," Blaine told him a little louder than necessary. Kurt thought the man must have had a few drinks in him.

"Totally. I've really missed everyone," Kurt said, taking in how well Blaine suit fit him. He'd never seen anyone more handsome in his life.

"I can't believe you put this whole wedding together yourself," Blaine exclaimed in awe. "It's so beautiful and classy."

"You're the second person to call me classy in ten minutes. I'm starting to believe it's true," Kurt remarked, a playful smile on his delicate lips.

"Well, that's because it's true," Blaine said. "You've always been extremely classy. And polite too. Even if people didn't deserve it."

_Kurt pulled up slowly in front of Blaine's home, breathing slowly. He checked his hair in the rear view mirror and smoothed out his clothes before stepping out of his car. The fact the he and Blaine had been dating for almost six months and he'd still not met his boyfriends parents had always kind of bothered Kurt. So when Blaine had finally invited him over for dinner that night, Kurt did everything he could to make the evening perfect. He'd baked a nice carrot cake for dessert, dressed his absolute nicest, and styled his hair in the most proper way he knew how. He was sure Blaine's parents would love him._

_ Kurt knocked swiftly on the door before noticing in the doorbell that he probably should have rang. He couldn't do both, though. He waited in agony for several moments until Blaine appeared at the door. He was wearing black pants and a silky red dress shirt. Kurt noted how amazing his boyfriend looked before stepping through the threshold. _

_ "Are you nervous?" Blaine asked quietly, and Kurt gave a small nod. "Try to relax. They can sense fear." _

_ The smaller boys words made Kurt tense up even more, and Blaine let out a barking laugh. Kurt glared slightly, his eyes obviously saying, 'This isn't funny in the least. Shut up or I'll never kiss you again.' Blaine stopped laughing at once. _

_ "Babe, come on. My parents are going to love you," Blaine said sincerely, and Kurt let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding. They made their way into the kitchen where both of Blaine's parents were waiting._

_ "This must be the boy we've been hearing all about," Blaine's mother exclaimed, smiling at Kurt. He noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes completely._

_ "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," He said, holding his hand out to great Mrs. Anderson._

_ "I'm Blaine's mother, obviously. You can call me Anna. This is his father. Again, obvious." She spoke evenly and as brightly as ever. Kurt didn't know anyone could have such a peppy attitude. _

_ "Hi. You can call me Mr. Anderson," Blaine's father said shortly, not excepting Kurt's hand shake. Kurt looked over and Blaine for help, but his boyfriend was too busy staring down his dad. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. _

_ "Sorry about that, Kurt," Blaine suddenly mumbled to him. "My dad's arm must have been broken while I was upstairs." _

_ "Blaine, watch your tongue," His father said warningly._

_ "It's fine," Kurt said quietly, still smiling, though it was slightly harder. "Dinner smells lovely, Mrs. And- I mean, Anna." _

_ "Oh, thank you, Kurt," Anna said cheerfully. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if everything about the woman was fake._

_ "I brought carrot cake for dessert," Kurt told them, holding the plate out for someone to take._

_ "Kurt, that was so sweet of you," Blaine said, taking the plate and setting it on the counter. "You didn't have to do that." _

_ "I thought it might be rude to show up empty handed," Kurt explained, studying Anna's reaction. For some reason she looked annoyed. _

_ "I wish you would have told someone, Kurt. We might have too much food now."_

_ "Mom," Blaine grumbled, glaring at the woman. "Please, be thankful." _

_ "Oh, Blaine. I am thankful. I just wish you friend had told someone, is all," Mrs. Anderson spoke in such a way, that someone less intelligent than Kurt wouldn't have been able to pick up on her true meaning._

_ "I think you mean boyfriend," Blaine spat, causing his mother to look up from the stove. She looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. _

_ "Blaine, drop it. I don't want you to start a fight with your parents," Kurt whispered to him, playing with the bottom of his shirt a little._

_ "No, Kurt. This is important," Blaine said, looking from his boyfriend to his parents with little fear in his eyes.  
>"Blaine this is ridiculous. Why are you doing this?" His mother asked, her eyes defeated and her fake tone dropped. <em>

_ "Doing what, mother? Why am I being myself? Why am I finally happy for once? I think the real question is, why are you so eager to bring down the one person who can truly make me feel like I'm worth something?" The question hung in the air for a moment, until his father spoke up._

_ "Blaine you're not allowed to speak to your mother like that."_

_ "She's not allowed to treat Kurt like he's anything less than the most amazing person on this planet," Blaine yelled, looking exasperated. Kurt blushed a little despite himself and looked quickly at the floor. _

_ "I think you need to lean some respect, son," Mr. Anderson spoke in a tone Kurt had only ever heard his father use once. It was on Karofsky right after Kurt had told him about the death threat. _

_ "Who's going to teach me, you? That's a laugh," Blaine grunted, moving away from the kitchen. "Kurt, I think we should leave."_

_ "Oh-Okay," Kurt stuttered, looking between Blaine and his parents."Thank you for letting me into your home. I'm glad to meet you!" Kurt managed to get out before Blaine was ushering him out the door. _

_ "How could you be so polite to them?" Blaine almost yelled, climbing into the passenger side of Kurt car._

_ "I don't know. I guess that's just who I am," Kurt whispered, feeling awful about having just caused a fight. _

_ "Are you okay?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand. _

_ "Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt lied, suddenly blinking back tears. He'd never expected it too be easy meeting Blaine's parents, but he'd always hoped it'd got better than that. _

_ "Don't lie to me, please," Blaine pleaded, holding Kurt's hand tighter than before. _

_ "I just- I feel really bad about that," Kurt explained, looking deeply into Blaine's eyes. The shorter teen stared back, his caramel eyes just visible in the moonlight. _

_ "You shouldn't. It's not your fault. It's theirs." Blaine glared back at his house for a moment, and than softened his expression to look back at Kurt."One day they'll see what I see in you."_

_ It took Kurt a moment to respond. "Do you really think I'm the most amazing person on the planet?" _

_ "I know so, Kurt," Was all Blaine said. Kurt smiled to himself, all thoughts of the argument that just happened out of his mind. He leaned over to kiss his boyfriend passionately on the lips. Blaine responded eagerly, opening his mouth to allow Kurt to slide his tongue in. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck tightly, pulling him closer, while the other boys hands rested on his face and thigh. _

_ "We probably shouldn't make out in your drive way," Kurt said breathlessly after a few __minutes._

_ "How come?"_

_ "Your parents might see," Kurt exclaimed, looking towards the front of the house._

_ "I don't give a damn if they see," Blaine grunted, kissing Kurt more hungrily than before._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so that was about half of the reception scene. I'll write the rest when I'm not about to fall asleep. I'm sorry I'm such a sucky person. I hope you guys like one sided Puckelberry, 'cause I do. And I hope you guys like the PuckKurt bromance, because it's one of my most favorite bromances in the history of bromances. In the next chapter Kurt and Blaine are gonna talk more. Puck is gonna talk more. Finn is gonna talk more. Mercedes is gonna talk more! How FUN. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I was so gonna post this the other day but I started it too late and I had to go to bed. So you have it now. Klaine, Klaine, and more Klaine in this chapter. Plus Mercedes.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the other night- Did I make as big of an ass out of myself as I think I did?" Blaine asked casually, pulling on his tie slightly. Kurt resisted the urge to smack the other man's hand down. The tie was too nice to be played with.<p>

"No, not at all," Kurt answered honestly. The men sat opposite each other at a secluded table, far away from the chaos of the dance floor.

"Good, because I meant everything I said." Blaine sounded as if he'd been dying to tell Kurt this since their meeting. Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. They'd both been intoxicated and he had definitely been out of his element that night. He barely remembered everything he and Blaine said to each other. He vaguely remembered being told that Blaine missed him a lot. Did Kurt say it back? _I think I did._

"I'm seeing someone," Kurt blurted out, stupidly. Blaine's face fell for a short moment, than sort of smile set on his lips.

"That's great!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt noticed the smile didn't reach the shorter man's eyes.

"Yeah, he's a good guy..." Kurt mumbled. "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I said that."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you told me," The shorter man said stupidly. "Because, you know, I want to be friends. I think friends talk about that kind of stuff, right?"

"Yeah, friends do." Kurt couldn't help but feel flustered. He'd managed to make their conversation go from sort of uncomfortable to excruciatingly awkward. The curious look on Blaine's face wasn't helping him either. They both stared at each other for a moment, unsure what to say or do.

"Do you want me to like, leave you alone?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the dance floor with his hands. "I can go if you want me to."

"No, of course I don't want you to leave." Kurt was shaking his head quickly, hoping that Blaine believed him. Despite how confused he felt, he did want to be friends with Blaine again. He needed a good friend. Rachel was great, but she wasn't the best at keeping secrets. Mercedes was always so busy and she lived so far away. The only person besides Patrick he could really talk to was Finn, and sometimes his step-brother just didn't cut it.

"What's this guy like?" Blaine asked quietly, unable to keep his voice completely smooth. Kurt thought for a moment before answering.

"He works as a news anchor."

"No, Kurt," Blaine said, looking amused. "I asked what he was like, not what he does."

"Oh, well-" Kurt started.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Blaine interrupted quickly. "I get that this might be a little weird for you to talk about with me."

"He's a really nice change," Kurt finally said, ignoring Blaine.

"From me?" He asked suddenly, and Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No, not from you. I meant from my last boyfriend!" Kurt reassured, shock still in his eyes. He didn't understand how Blaine could have possibly thought anyone could be a nice change from him. Blaine was the perfect boyfriend.

"Was- was he a bad guy or something?" Blaine couldn't seem to stop himself from asking, and looked as though he was going to hit himself after the question left his lips.

"You could say that, I guess," Kurt muttered, not liking the direction of their conversation. He didn't usually talk to people about Scott. When they asked him things he almost always stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, and Kurt could tell his words went deeper than just 'I'm sorry you had a bad relationship'. It was the kind of sorry that made up for any bad thing a person had ever done. It was something Kurt really needed to hear.

"Don't be," Kurt whispered, looking down at his hands. Little did he know, if looked up, he would have seen a single tear roll down Blaine's cheek.

"What about you?" Kurt didn't like the silence they were sitting in and decided that was the only logical question to ask. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Sort of," Blaine said, smiling as he thought about Emily. Kurt gave him a strange look and his smile turned into a laugh.

"I've got this girl," Blaine told him, and the confused look in his eyes grew deeper. "She's the only person I've really talked to besides you since I arrived back in New York."

"And you're sort of dating her?" Kurt asked. His voice was higher than normal.

"Well, we went on one date," Blaine stated casually. Kurt didn't understand why the other man seemed to be having so much fun with their conversation. It was just driving him nuts.

"So... You're not gay?" Kurt didn't want to have to ask, but it seemed like Blaine wasn't going to give up information if he didn't.

"Oh, no, I am." Kurt let out an annoyed sigh and Blaine bit down on his lip to keep from cracking up.

"Blaine, will you please explain your messed up life to me," Kurt asked politely, though his tone sounded deadly.

"She works in my studio," Blaine started. Kurt silently noted that office romances were always a bad idea. "And she really, really liked me-"

"So you led her on?" Kurt interjected.

"I hadn't meant to! When we went out, I didn't know it was a date!" Blaine said defensively, momentarily forgetting the joke. Kurt let out a short, loud laugh.

"How do you not know when you're on a date with someone?"

"I thought it was just us getting drinks as friends, you know?" Blaine admitted, sheepish because Kurt was laughing at him. "She should have known that I'm gay."

"Blaine, you're not exactly obvious about it," Kurt said. He was trying hard not to mock Blaine, but he found it difficult as he'd always been amused by how oblivious the man was.

_Kurt and Blaine had been together almost five months and summer was coming to an end. Both the boys were depressed by this fact, as it has surely been the greatest summer either of them had ever had. They were completely accustomed to being a couple by then, and therefore weren't apprehensive about going out together in public._

_ "I'll be right back, okay?" They were at the mall attempting to do some last minute back to school clothes shopping. "I have use the restroom."_

_ "All right. I'll be here," Blaine said brightly, taking a seat in the food court. The shorter boy was almost positive Kurt was only going into the bathroom to check his hair, which was perfect as usual. Though Blaine sometimes thought Kurt's obsession with having meticulous hair was bothersome, like when they were making out, he also found it cute. He was so absorbed in thought, he didn't even notice the young man approaching him._

_ "Hello," The boy said, sitting down across from Blaine. "You look lonely."_

_ "Oh, that's nice of you, Blaine exclaimed as he smiled brightly. "I won't be lonely for long, though." _

_ "Is that right?" He asked, looking Blaine over carefully. "I'm Jack, by the way."_

_ "Hi Jack, I'm Blaine!" He thought it was nice that Jack wanted to keep him company until Kurt came back. Perhaps there were still good people in the world. _

_ "I really like your hair," Jack told him suddenly. Blaine reached up stupidly and felt his hair. _

_ "Thank you," was all he really thought to say. Strangers didn't genuinely complement him. Especially not male strangers. It was then that he noticed Kurt looking confused as he walk toward them._

_ "I wish I had curly hair, though I doubt it would look as good on me as it does on you," Jack sighed, looking wistfully at Blaine._

_ "It's seriously not that great. Some days I just want to shave my head!" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt as he appeared over Jack's shoulder._

_ "Hello," Kurt said, glancing down at the stranger sitting across from his boyfriend._

_ "Welcome back, babe," Blaine said happily. "This is Jack. We were just talking about my hair."_

_ "You hair?" Kurt questioned._

_ "Yes, it's very attractive hair," Jack cut in, his tone less than innocent._

_ "I know that," Kurt said a little too loudly. Both Blaine and Jack looked at him with shocked expressions. "I mean, yeah. I do love his hair." _

_ "Kurt are you okay?" Blaine asked concerned. "You're acting strange."_

_ Kurt looked over at the Jack boy and noted that he looked a little smug, as if he'd just won something. Kurt couldn't help but glare slightly._

_ "I'm totally fun, Blaine. I am just in a hurry to get out of here," Kurt told his boyfriend slowly, and a bit of triumph in his voice. "We can go back to my house. No one's home."_

_ Blaine smiled seductively despite himself, and than looked back at Jack. "It was nice meeting you," He exclaimed, standing up quickly. Kurt gave Jack a 'that's right, bitch' stare that Blaine thankfully didn't notice. _

_ "You too," Jack said sounding annoyed. "Here, let me give you my number."_

_ At that point, Kurt felt like Blaine should have picked up that the guy was interested in him. But of course, Blaine just smiled happily and said okay. It wasn't until Kurt pointed it out that realization dawned on him._

_ "He was flirting Blaine," Kurt told him, staring at the boy in disbelief. "How did you not notice?"_

_ "He wasn't!" Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, unable to believe how naive his boyfriend was."He just wanted to talk to me about my hair..." _

_ "That's flirting!" _

_ "No, it's not. I just because a guy likes my hair and gives me his number doesn't mean..." Blaine trailed off momentarily and Kurt looked at him. "Okay, yeah. He was flirting." _

_ "You're so clueless," Kurt muttered, smiling at Blaine despite himself. _

_ "Yeah, but you love me anyway," Blaine told Kurt sweetly, taking his eyes off the road long enough to smile back at his boyfriend. _

_ "I do." _

"Yeah, okay. I'm just stupid, I know," Blaine grumbled, giving a fake pout. "Anyway, during our 'date', it you want to call it that, I told her I was gay. We're actually really good friends."

"I would have punched you," Kurt said, suddenly, and Blaine chocked on his drink from laughing.

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know she liked me?" Kurt could tell that, despite Blaine getting slightly defensive, he was enjoying the conversation.

"Well, normal people aren't as oblivious at you," Kurt said, just trying to bother Blaine at that point.

"Yeah, I know," Blaine admitted proudly, grinning as he looked at Kurt. "I'm surprised I ever managed to get a date."

"I'm not," Kurt stated before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean?" Blaine questioned, smirking at the blushing man across from him.

"I just meant, well, you can be charming. And you know, you're handsome and whatnot," Kurt mumbled, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"Yes, my charm and looks can only get me so far. When it comes to an actual relationship I'm pretty dumb," Blaine admitted shortly.

"Have you had a lot of dumb relationships?" Kurt asked. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, or not, but felt like he needed to.

"You know, not too many," Blaine said offhandedly. Kurt could tell Blaine was lying by the way his eyes darted to his thumb. Kurt just looked at him, waiting for Blaine to continue. "Alright, maybe a few too many."

"I knew you were lying," Kurt said triumphantly. "So you're a man-whore now?"

"I really can't believe we're sitting here talking about this," Blaine exclaimed, staring at Kurt. "I never thought I'd be sitting here explaining my dating life to you."

"Don't try to change the subject," Kurt teased, though he secretly agreed with the man.

"I wouldn't say man-whore," Blaine said, and Kurt once again just looked at him. "Okay, no. This isn't fair. What about you?"

"What do you mean, 'what about me?'" Kurt asked defensively, his tone changing completely.

"How many guys have you dated?" Blaine questioned staring at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt let out a sigh before answering, "counting you, three."

"Three?" Blaine asked, sounding surprised. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up against his will and mentally cursed his porcelain skin.

"Yes, should it be higher?"

"Wow, I really am a man whore," Blaine said instead of answering. They were both quiet for a minute before cracking up. Kurt wasn't sure why he was laughing. The idea of Blaine with a bunch of other men actually made him slightly uncomfortable. But chatting so easily with Blaine again made him happy enough to laugh at anything.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Mercedes asked, walking up behind Blaine. She sounded a little tipsy.

"Blaine's a whore," Kurt said plainly.

"I'm a huge whore," Blaine agreed, smiling at Kurt. They were both trying hard to keep straight faces.

"Good for you, boy!" Mercedes said, slapping Blaine on the back. "I hope that's working out for you."

"Oh, it's going great," Blaine told her, unable to stop himself from giggling. Mercedes had just sounded so serious.

"You seem to be having a good time!" Kurt said to Mercedes and she nodded her head gingerly.

"I haven't had this much fun in such a long time. You throw one heck of a party, hon," She replied pulling up a chair and sitting with the boys. "Y'all look so cute sitting over here laughing."

Blaine and Kurt looking at each other momentarily, both flushing bright red. "Uh, thanks," they both said at once.

"I wish Patrick could have come. I like him," Mercedes said happily, staring off into space.

"Yeah, I know. He was actually considering turning down the networks offer to let him anchor tonight, but I wouldn't let him. There will be other weddings," Kurt told her, sounding both flattered and annoyed.

"Sounds like a pretty nice guy," Blaine cut it and Kurt looked over toward the curly haired man, sure that something was off about him.

"He is," Kurt nodded, though he didn't sound too happy about it. He loved how sweet Patrick was to him, but something about the man seemed too good to be true. Kurt didn't like that.

"I think you'd like him, Blaine," Mercedes said. "He's so much better than that creep Scott."

"Scott?" Blaine asked, looking from Kurt to Mercedes in confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing. He was just the guy I dated before Patrick," Kurt mumbled, glaring at Mercedes.

"He was are real jerk!" Mercedes half yelled, and Kurt could have murdered her.

"Mercedes, I think Tina is calling you over!" Kurt said, pointing over at the small Asian woman dancing drunkenly with her husband.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes yelled as she stood up to leave. Kurt was afraid to met Blaine's eyes because of the questions they would ask. It was a moment before either of them spoke.

"Mercedes is a strange drunk," Blaine joked, but he looked slightly concerned.

"Most of the people I know are," Kurt sighed, praying to himself that Blaine didn't ask anything about Scott.

"So, that Scott guy-"

"He wasn't really all that bad," Kurt lied quickly, wishing for once things would go his way. "Mercedes just didn't like him."

"How come?" Blaine asked quickly.

"He was just weird is all. It really doesn't matter," Kurt assured him, eager to change the subject once more.

"If you're sure," Blaine said, eying Kurt carefully.

"I am."

With that, they got into a discussion about who's idea it was to have the giant gold star ice sculpture. Kurt was glad their conversation steered away from their love lives, and after a while they separated to mingle with other guests. It was well past midnight before people had begun leaving. Rachel and Finn were set to leave for Paris early that next day, and others were going to leave for Lima. Kurt and a few of the other New Directions stayed to clean.

"Need help?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt sweep impatiently. He was sweeping and scrubbing the floor carefully, feeling annoyed at all the scuff marks.

"I would love some!" Kurt sighed with relief as Blaine bent downs with a scrubbing sponge.

"How did you get stuck with this job?" Blaine was pushing down with all his strength as he tried to clean the marks from the floor. He's taken off the jacket to his suit and set it aside. Kurt couldn't help but notice how muscular his arms were.

"I'm not really sure, but it's an awful deal, isn't it?" Kurt said and he added more cleaning solution to the floor.

"Definitely. Good thing I'm here. Everyone else seems to wasted to really do anything," Blaine mumbled the last part, casting a weary glace at the group of people behind him.

Puck was angrily pushing random things into a trash bag, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Santana were all trying to take down the decorations covering the walls with little progress. Mike was dancing with a broom in the corner, Sam was trying to eat the ice sculpture, and Quinn was humming quietly to herself as she followed behind Puck picking up anything he missed. Artie was no where in sight.

"Yes, thank goodness you stayed sober," Kurt praised as they moved onto the next large stain on the floor. Someone appeared to have dropped some sort of dark soda.

"I couldn't get drunk again in front of you. That would have just been stupid," Blaine joked, looking up at Kurt.

"I think you're a fun drunk. What are you still doing here, anyway?" Kurt asked. "Not that I'm not grateful."

"I was having fun. I guess I just lost track of time," Blaine said, thought Kurt wasn't sure if he was being completely honest.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," Kurt said, and they spent the rest of the time cleaning in silence.

"I don't want to clean anymore, Kurt," Brittany whined, falling onto the floor next to him and Blaine.

"We're almost done, Britt," Kurt told her shortly. "Get tell Puck to check the kitchens and then we'll all go."

"I guess I'll get going then," Blaine said, standing up and stretching. Kurt stood up after him.

"Alright, I have to go make sure the bathrooms look alright. Artie and Quinn weren't in there very long," Kurt said, looking at Blaine a second longer than necessary.

"I'll come with, actually," The words came out before he could stop them and he hoped Kurt wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Okay," was all Kurt said as they walked over to the bathroom door.

"Looks good to me," Blaine stated, stepping in and looking around. "They must not have been too dirty or something."

"I knew I could trust them," Kurt said, running a hand threw his perfect hair as he turned around to leave the bathroom.

"Kurt, wait!" Blaine said quickly. "You've got something on your forehead."

"Huh? Kurt asked absentmindedly.

"Come here, there is something on your forehead," Blaine told him again, moving closer. Realization dawned on Kurt and he started moving backward.

"Oh, no. That's nothing," Kurt assured the man, flattening his hair again.

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked worried and confused as he stared at Kurt. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just-" Kurt stopped talking. Blaine was suddenly standing right in front of him, reaching up to move his hair to the side.

"How'd you- Where'd this-" Blaine trailed off, sure that he shouldn't have been asking those questions or standing so close to Kurt, trying to touch him. "Sorry."

Kurt moved Blaine hand away from his head, and suddenly felt tears filling his eyes. He turned his head and whipped the liquid away. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. I can't just ask personal questions like that. At one point, yeah, I could have. But I messed that up. We can't just go back to being as close as we used to be," Blaine said sadly, still staring intently at the slightly taller man. "I guess I just forgot."

"Blaine, really, it's fine. We're both older, more mature. We've moved on," Kurt found that Blaine was still standing strangely close to him when he met the man's eyes again. "Why shouldn't we be as close as before?"

"Because things are different now. We're different now."

"I thought you said I hadn't changed?" Kurt inquired, feeling more tears form in his eyes.

"We've changed," Blaine answered sadly. Kurt could see the corners of his eyes growing wet as well, and felt the urge to step forward and hug him. They were both so broken and messed up, but somehow Kurt felt like they could be themselves again when they spoke. He hadn't felt like that in a long time.

"I wish we hadn't," Kurt whispered, his voice high.

And then suddenly Blaine's lips were on his, and he was almost flying. He wasn't sure who moved in first, or when they pulled apart. All he knew was that his heart had almost stopped and his stomach flipped in wild circles the whole time. They both stood in front of each other panting for a moment after the kiss ended, not speaking or ever looking at each other.

"That was stupid, that was really, really stupid," Kurt muttered suddenly, his hand going to his lips.

"Oh god," Blaine gasped rubbing his head hard. "You have a- and I just. Oh god."

"No, that was my fault," Kurt exclaimed. "It was all my fault. I have to go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that seemed legit. I wanted it to feel like it could actually happen. I don't even know anymore. I had this whole thing planned out but there are so many things I still need to add in and I just can't seem to find time time to actually type them out. This story is taking longer than I thought it would. Review maybe? <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Shit, so since I last updated so much has happened. Mainly that I saw Darren Freaking Criss in concert, which was pretty amazing. That was on the 21st, so before that I was too excited to focus on writing, and afterwords I was sort of depressed. Still am. I can't believe I was ten feet away from him. I managed to post a little one-shot, which will most likely turn into a two-shot if you wanna check that out. Anyway, the whole thing I'm trying to say is- I'm sorry I haven't undated in over a week. I am awful and I should die but I've been busy and emotional and any update I wrote would have sucked anyway. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and other things like that. I appreciate the support! It's what's making me stick to the story. Without further ado, though, the chapter-**

* * *

><p>There were few things Kurt Hummel had ever strictly forbidden himself to do. Such as, he would never wear man sandals because frankly, they were an insult to fashion. Sure, some of his closest friends often wore the awful things, and he accepted them despite it, but he would never allow the shoes to go anywhere near his own feet. Just like he always told himself he would never cheat on a significant other. The whole concept seemed extremely awful to him and he'd seen first hand how it could effect another person.<p>

That's why Kurt found his emotions conflicting quite drastically as his lips were firmly planted on Blaine Anderson's, neither of them intending on breaking the kiss any time soon. Kurt wasn't sure how exactly he'd let such a thing happen. Obviously it wasn't all his fault considering Blaine's lips played just as large a roll as Kurt's had, but Kurt also knew Blaine didn't have a boyfriend.

It all started a couple weeks ago. Kurt had run off after Rachel's wedding unable to believe that Blaine had just kissed him. When he arrived back at his apartment he'd been ready to curl up in a bawl and do one of the two things- die, which was always a good choice, or sleep and wake up the next morning convinced the whole thing was a dream. Sadly, he wasn't given the option to do either because Patrick was home and hell bent on hearing every single detail of the wedding.

_"I feel so bad that I had to miss it," Patrick mumbled as he rested his head lightly on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty when he realized that he was sort of glad Patrick hadn't gone. _

_ "You didn't miss much. Rachel was just her usual, crazy self and Finn stuttered even more than usual," Kurt told him smoothly, a fake smile plastered on his lips. The lips that Blaine kissed. The lips that he used to kiss Blaine back with. _

_ "Still. I would have liked to meet all your friends," Patrick told him longingly, taking a sip from his wine glass. "Do you think they'd like me?"_

_ "Yeah, I think they'd like you a lot," Kurt answered honestly. His friends really would like Patrick. Kurt really liked Patrick._

_ "Maybe I can meet them while their still in town?" Patrick said hopefully, looking Kurt directly in the eyes. He understood Patrick's need to meet the people close to him and decided he had to oblige. Mainly because he felt like the most awful boyfriend ever and had to make up for it somehow. _

_ "Of course you can." _

So after about ten thousand phone calls Kurt managed to get a hold of all the old New Directions and invite them over for lunch. Rachel and Finn wouldn't be attending, of course, but everyone else had eagerly agreed to go. Kurt wasn't sure if he should have felt excited or not, but decided he didn't much care at the moment. As long as Patrick was happy, and he certainly was.

_"Does Patrick know about your little fling with Blaine?" Puckerman asked him, corning Kurt in the kitchen on the day of the lunch._

_ "I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt replied easily, arranging mini sandwiches on a plate carefully. Puck just smirked at him knowingly, causing Kurt to feel more flustered than before. _

_ "I know he kissed you," Puck responded plainly, his eyes surveying the other man in concentration. _

_ "How? How could you possibly know that, Noah?" Kurt said, forgetting about the food and staring into Puck's eyes. They were calm and calculating and made Kurt feel uneasy. _

_ "You just told me," Puck said with a wink. He then turned his heel and started walking back to the living room with more swagger than Kurt had ever seen in his life._

_ "Nothing happened," Kurt called after him as he went back to his sandwiches which somehow still weren't perfect._

_ "What didn't happen?" A voice asked stepping into the kitchen. Kurt jumped a little but didn't look up to meet Santana's gaze._

_ "Santana, don't make me give you the same speech I just gave Puckerman," Kurt said warningly, moving over to slice a tomato. _

_ "Hey, I was just asking," Santana told him a little defensively. She walked closer to Kurt and sat on the counter. "How's New York?" _

_ "It's easier than Lima," Kurt responded. "It's more fun too. Why do you ask?"_

_ "I'm graduating in a month. I was just thinking about where I want to live," Santana explains, avoiding his gaze. _

_ "Where does Brittany want to live?" Kurt couldn't help but ask. He knew the girls had been inseparable since high school. _

_ "That's the thing, actually," Santana admitted. "She moved out to LA a few months ago." _

_ "And you haven't decided to follow her there yet?" Kurt asked in disbelief. For some reason he found this fact more surprising than Brittany moving to LA. _

_ "I don't know that there's a reason to seeing as how she'll be touring with Lady Gaga." Kurt could tell Santana was trying to sound casual about all of it, but she sounded bitter and depressed. He turned up to look at her, his eyes soft and caring. _

_ "You'll always have a friend here," Kurt told her, placing a hand over her's. "Even if you decide not to move here." _

_ "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do without her. I always knew she was gonna become this big shot dancer, and I was just going to be left behind," Santana mumbled as Kurt watched tears fall from her eyes._

_ "Hey, Santana," Kurt started, "Look at me. You don't know how things are going to work out. That's the funny thing about life. You can never know. But if it's bothering you so much, maybe you should talk to Brittany about it?"  
>"I can't do that. She deserves this chance. I'm not going to ruin it," Santana admitted giving Kurt a sad smile. <em>

_ "You must really love her," Kurt said somewhat proudly. He remembered when she was nothing but a soul-less, virginity stealing cheerleader. _

_ "I always have," Santana told him, jumping down for the counter. "Thanks, Kurt. It's good to know you'll be here for me." _

_ "No problem, Santana," Kurt told her, pulling the Latina into a tight hug. "Now kindly get out of my kitchen so I can finish this lunch!"_

_ "Wait, Kurt," Santana said suddenly. "First, I've gotta ask. You and Blaine did make out right?" _

_ "What? Santana, whatever Puckerman tells you is-"_

_ "No, it was just- You guys were cleaning, and then you disappeared, and then you ran out so fast I thought you'd contracted a superpower. And Blaine. I've kissed enough people to know how someone looks after a really good make out session," Santana explained quickly, a knowing smile on her lips. _

_ "Well, we definitely didn't make out," Kurt muttered, his face turning slightly red._

_ "But he kissed you?" Santana asked again._

_ "Yeah." Kurt looked down at the floor unable to meet her eyes as he answered. _

_ "Listen, Kurt. Patrick is great. I like the guy, but Blaine was the kind of guy everyone wishes __they had," Santana told him softly. "You can't let him go again." _

And Kurt didn't. When the man showed up at his apartment the next day, Kurt didn't know what to make of it.

_"I just wanted to say sorry again for what happened. It was completely out of line, and I feel awful. I would have called, but I don't have your number. I just had to tell you that," Blaine said this all in a rush without moving from Kurt's doorway. _

_ "Come in," Kurt told him slowly completely flabbergasted to see that Blaine had just shown up in front of him house to apologize for something that wasn't his fault._

_ "Seriously, I know we talked about being friends again, and I totally crossed a line. I can't believe I ruined something else!" Blaine exclaimed, sighing deeply into his hand. _

_ "Blaine, calm down. You didn't ruin anything," Kurt told him softly, putting a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. They were sitting on Kurt's couch, which was too small and too comfortable for either of their likings. _

_ "But I did. Obviously you were just looking for someone to talk to, and there I was Mr. Sensitive deciding it would be completely okay if I planted one on you. I really hope you can forgive me. I swear it won't ever happen-"_

_ Kurt interrupted his rantings with a forcefully kiss, surprising both the men. Kurt couldn't help it, though. Blaine was being such a gentleman, and his stuttering was kind of adorable. When they pulled back both their eyes were wide in shock, Blaine's lips slightly swollen from the kiss._

_ "What was that for?" Blaine asked suddenly, a hand on his lip. _

_ "Because you're a really nice guy and... Rachel once told me that if you want something you need to reach out and take it," Kurt told him breathlessly._

_ "But what about Patrick?" Blaine asked carefully._

_ "I don't know yet. All I know is that I needed you to know that I care and that nothing you do can ever ruin that," Kurt said honestly, staring into the shorter man's eyes. _

_ "That's good to know," Blaine responded, leaning in for another kiss. _

Which led them to more meetings, which led to more kissing, which led Kurt to feel extremely guilty about life. Patrick had been there for him when he needed someone the most, and despite everything, he loved Kurt all the same. Kurt supposed that was the reason he was so scared to break it off with him. He couldn't seem to find the willpower to let Blaine or Patrick go, which was eating him away from the inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know. When I started this I had the beginning and the end planned out... And <strong>**the flashbacks. I did not, however, have a lot of middle ground planned. This was short and a little awkward, I know. I hope you like Santana, though, because I love her and will be writing her in a lot. Sorry if this chapter was awkward, the next one will be better, I swear. Review maybe? I need them right now because I've been completely discouraged by how awful this chapter was.**


End file.
